My Brother's Bride
by shadowxrougeforever14
Summary: Sonic and Amy broke up after 5 years! He calls his brother Shadow and asks him to find him a bride to settle down with and start a family. As Shadow goes bride hunting for Sonic, he comes across a familiar young girl that he knows form college. Shadow decided to put these two together for marriage. Until he falls in love with her. How will Shadow coop? Will Sonic marry this girl?
1. Chapter 1 Break Up!

**_Hey Guys! This is my first story so bare with me and I hope you enjoy it!_**

* * *

 ** _London 9:04pm_**

You can hear the sounds of cars on the roads and people of all ages enjoying themselves on this peaceful night. Although near the Jubilee Gardens, off of Belvedere Road, was a nice apartment complex couple stories high. On the third floor of this complex, you can hear yelling and things are being thrown on the floor left and right as the young couple were screaming at each other. By the looks of it they were in an argument. Suddenly a female pink hedgehog came out and just threw the TV straight on the floor making it crack and causing it the short circuit. As soon as that happened, a blue hedgehog came out and started yelling at the pink hedgehog.

"What did you do, Amy! You broke my new LED TV! It was so expensive. I haven't even paid the full amount yet. Are you insane?!" shouted the blue hedgehog as he was furious with Amy.

"I'm not insane, you are! We've been together for five years...but you still can't be on time for a date!" Amy then picked up a book and threw it at him making him jump as it hit his feet. "I was waiting at King's Cross for the past one hour, Sonic. Grow up!" Sonic then took a deep breath to calm down a bit and then finally spoke.

"Look, what's the big deal? Everyone's got some weakness or the other. My weakness is that I'm a little lax when it comes to matters of time...so what's the big deal?!"

"Screw you. What's the big deal? You can't bloody wash the dishes after you eat." As she points him to the kitchen sink. " You can't keep your side of the bed tidy. You can't empty out the ashtray into the dustbin. You bloody dirty pig!"

He looks up at her with a surprised face as Amy continued to yell at him.

"You know, Sonic. Mum was always right. You will never understand me. I changed for you. I've become a proper Indian girl. Even the way I dress…..I've even learnt how to make rice and beans, just for you."

Sonic finally had enough of her bickering and decided to talk back. He clasped his hands together over his head and spoke in a harsh tone to keep Amy quiet.

"Hey, thanks a lot! But I don't want all this. I don't like  
traditionally dressed Indian girls. Why can't you understand this?" Taking a deep breath, Sonic looked to Amy as she still showed her anger in her face and wanted to keep yelling at him but she decided to listen to him.

"Listen...when we first met...you had this spark in you. You were charming, you were wild...you were open about things. You had this really good energy. But now...now you've become a British cow! And rice and beans?! David on Oxford Street makes better rice and beans than you!" as Sonic finally finished his statement, Amy was starting to burst into tears.

"Mum's right. Indian guys like you only come to London for money. Not love. You Indians have no respect for anything. You are classless and cheap!"

 _Cheap? Did she really just call me that?_ Thought Sonic. Amy then began to walk out the door until Sonic stopped her right in her tracks.

"Hey coconut!" he shouted as Amy turned around biting her thumb nail as she was nervous about what he was going to say next. "If I continue to be with you, I'll need to pop a few pills of Aspirin everyday! Do you think if you're born in Britain, you're automatically "British"? You know what you actually are. You're a British Born Confused Desi...a 'BBCD'!...Enough okay. That's it! Enough! I just can't take it. It's finished. Over!" as Sonic tuned his back to her and walked a few steps away with both his hands on his head and looked down in frustration as Amy looked at him with her arms crossed in confusion.

"Means?" was all Amy could say trying to figure out what he meant. It was quiet for a couple seconds until Sonic looked at her and finally spoke.

"Means…BREAKUP!" he put both arms in the air showing that he really meant what he said.

Amy started to cry and grabbed her purse as she started to leave. "Fine...breakup!" she then opened the front door and started to walk out, "Mum was right. You are classless and cheap!" Amy started to walk out until Sonic spoke again,

"You and your mum can go to hell, Mina Rose from Surat...come here with high hopes to become a Brit." Sonic held on to the door as Amy finally stepped out looking back at him still in tears. "You are a dog, Sonic!"

"Still better than being a Guju Rose from London! Bye!" Just then Sonic slammed the door at Amy's face leaving her to run home and cry on her bed.

Sonic then leaned his back on the front door trying to calm down after what just happed. He closed his eyes and landed his hand on his head.

" Shit!..Shit! Shit! Shit!" just then grew a smile and opened his eyes "Shit. Breakup?...Ha Ha Breakup." He turned around still smiling and banged his fist on the front door softly as he was finally happy that he broke up with Amy.

Or was he…

* * *

 _ **Well theres the first chapter! Let me know how you like it!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Find Me A Bride

**_Sorry for the long wait. But I finally got the second chapter up!_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

 ** _Mumbai 9:45pm_**

The crowd was going wild as the famous movie actor was walking down the red carpet. He was giving high fives and signing autographs to the fans that showed up to his movie premier. There were also different types of reporters recording the whole scene on live TV.

"That was Knuckles The Echidna who just arrived at the success party of 'lshq Kamina'. Today was the first day of the film's release...and producers declared it a hit based on just the Friday collections. If there's any truth behind this celebration...we'll only get to know at the box office report in a week from now. For SEE NEWS-" the reporter was instantly pushed to the side by three boys including a black and red hedgehog.

"Oh damn! Sorry, sorry madam. You aren't hurt I hope?" said the black and red hedgehog as he looked at the reporter with concern.

"You're live on air." She says quietly making sure only he could hear while the camera man was still shooting.

"What?!" He couldn't understand what she was saying.

"You're. Live. On. Air!"

"Oh, okay. Sorry." As he turned and faced the camera with a blank face.

The reporter nudged him to leave, "Get out of here!"

"Oh, okay. Sorry." And he quickly left the scene with his friends. The reporter let out a sigh and told the camera man to take another shot.

The three boys went straight to the back of the building where there was a private party being held for the premier. As they were about to enter the party the bouncer stop them, "Sir, it's a private party tonight. You can't go in." One of the boys was a weasel and the other one was a plain green hedgehog. These two boys were a little wild as they were already drunk. The black and red hedgehog doesn't drink much so he was acting more normal then the other two.

"We're guest for that very party." Said the green hedgehog. "Check the guest list. Scourge The Hedgehog, Nack The Weasel, and Shadow. Just Shadow. We are assistant directors of Ishq Kamina!" As the bouncer listened for the names, he checked the list and put a check mark next to their names. "Okay sir. You may go in." The three boys thanked the bouncer and went inside.

Inside the party, the room was dark with neon lights flashing everywhere. There was a Dj playing loud music as people were dancing and getting drunk on the dance floor. Scourge and Nack looked back at Shadow and started yelling.

"Guys, we're going to drink like dogs tonight!" "Attack! Attack!" as they rushed straight to the bar and started drinking. Shadow just merely waved to them and started walking around until two drunk girls came up to him. The first one was wearing a short red dress that was revealing, "Hi!" as she grabbed him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "How are you doing Shadow?" "Sorry?" he couldn't quite hear her so she spoke louder. "How are you doing, baby?" "Good, good."

 _Baby? I'm not even her boyfriend. She must be really drunk._ He thought as the next girl grabbed him who was also wearing a revealing dress, but in black. "Hey, I think you're ready now." He was a little frightened by what she just said. "R-Ready for?" "Ready to direct your movie!" He was relieved by that statement but then more relieved when his phone went off. "Hey, the thing is my phone's ringing. One second." He made the girls let go of him then grabbed his phone and started passing by everyone to exit the party. "Sir, excuse me." As soon as he reached outside he picked up the phone.

"Hello Big Bro."

 _"_ _Hello Shadow, where are you? What's all that noise in the back?"_

"I'm at a party. Hold on. I'll step outside." Shadow ran to the front of the building so that he and his older brother can talk.

"Dude you are always partying." As Sonic closed the fridge.

"Older Bro, my film is a hit. It's a success party for that." Shadow explained.

"Oh, so it's a hit. Good, good. Listen, when are you going home?" asked Sonic.

"I'm leaving on Tuesday. Is everything alright?" asked Shadow.

"You know Amy, don't you?"

"Not at all!" said Shadow sarcastically while smiling.

"You're finding this funny? She's actually gone this time. I broke up with her." Said Sonic in a sad tone.

"Again?" asked Shadow still smiling.

"Again! No, this time it's serious. She is mad. She says guys like me come to London only to make money...but deep down inside will always remain classless, cheap. You think I'm cheap?" argued Sonic while he's walking around his apartment.

"Sonic, relax. When did this happen?" Asked Shadow as he tried to calm down his older brother.

"Some 15 minutes back." Said Sonic as he takes a deep breath and sits on the bed.

"It's okay. It happens. Have fun for a few days now." Said Shadow.

"No, enough is enough…..It's time now." Says Sonic.

"Time for what?" asked Shadow.

"Time to get married." Says Sonic as he falls down on the bed.

"What?! Sonic. Marriage? It's not the same." asked Shadow in a surprising tone.

"I know. But I am very sure. I just want to get married." Said Sonic.

"But where's the girl?" asked Shadow.

"That's the reason why I've called you!" yelled Sonic as he stood up.

"Means?" asked Shadow as he was confused.

"Look, you know that when it comes to women...my track record has been a disaster. I'm always barking up the wrong tree. And I have made up my mind. I don't want to marry a girl from London. That's why there's a job for you." Sonic explained to his younger brother.

"What?" Shadow asked as he is still confused about his brother.

"Look, Shadow. I am a little emotionally broken because of the breakup. And to be very honest. It gets a little lonely here. Enough. I've had enough of this bachelorhood. I want to settle down. I want to have a family. I was thinking I would get married this year to Amy. But even that's not going to happen anymore." Sonic said sadly to his younger brother.

"I understand." Said Shadow.

"Do one thing. Go to mum and dad. And find a nice girl for me with them. Look, they're old school people...but you and I are alike. I'm absolutely certain, that the girl you like...I would like for sure. This Christmas, I want to be a married man." Said Sonic with a little excitement.

"Oh, Sonic, hold on to your horses! Girls don't just grow on trees. Okay. Don't worry. I'll do something, okay?" as Shadow tells Sonic.

"I love my brother!" said Sonic before hanging up the phone.

"Love you, brother!" said Shadow as he hung up the phone.

Just then Scourge and Nack came out and saw him hanging up the phone. "What Happened? Who called?" asked Nack. "It was my older brother." Said Shadow. "Tell me. What kind of name is 'Older Brother'?" Asked Scourge as Shadow could tell he was really drunk and just passed out. Shadow just chuckled to himself and started to think.

 _A girl for Sonic! It's a big responsibility, man. He's trusted me. I have to do it. I will find her...my brother's bride._

And thus he starts his journey!

* * *

 _ **Well there you have it!**_

 _ **I do appreciate reviews! Thank you!**_

 _ **~shadowxrougeforever14~**_


	3. Chapter 3: The Search

_**Chapter 3 up! Wow its like a new chapter everyday!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

"Your film is a blockbuster!"

Shadow just got out of the plain from Mumbai to Dehradun where he would meet his two best friends would greet him and take him home. Although they had other plans to greet him as usual.

As soon as Shadow stepped out of the plain, he looked around for his friends. He looked to the left and then to the right, but then he had to take a double look at the right and saw his two friends dancing towards him with a band following right behind them. Shadow was shocked by what his friends were doing. And he tried to stop them.

"I can't tell you how proud I was to read your name on the big screen. It was amazing!" yelled the purple chameleon as the silver hedgehog took a bunch of pictures.

Shadow was getting angry at the fact he was being treated like a huge celebrity when he wasn't. "Why all this drama Espio?" he yelled. "This isn't drama, it's a celebration." Said Espio. "Full filmy style." Said Silver.

"Have you gone mad? The cops have come. Let's get out of here! Stop this nonsense! Is it a minister's reception? Making all this noise!" Yelled Shadow as he told his friends to stop the band, which they did.

Finally Shadow, Silver, and Espio got into the car. Sliver drove and Shadow sat in the passenger seat while Espio sat in the back. On the way to Shadow's house , he told his friends why he was back and told them about Sonic wanting a bride.

* * *

"So this is why you've come to Dehradun." Said Silver while driving.

"Hey, it's only a girl. We'll find one. Relax." Said Espio trying to calm Shadow's nerves.

They finally reached their destination to drop Shadow off. Shadow took a deep breath and got out the car and took is belongings with him.

"Listen, call me later, Alright? And yes, say my 'hi' to uncle!" said Silver as him and Espio left laughing.

Shadow just rolled his eyes and stared to walk to his house when his butler who was an orange colored fox came to him.

"Shadow. Hello. Welcome Home!" said the fox as he took Shadow's belongings from him and walked with him to the house.

"Hi Josh. How are you?" said Shadow with a smile.

"I'm good." Said Josh and they continued to walk.

"My child is here!" an older woman hedgehog was standing at the door greeting Shadow with a big hug. Her name was Aleena. She was very beautiful. Aleena broke the hug to look at her son.

"You look so weak." She said holding on to his son running her hands up and down his arms.

"The same line again. Look, you are the mother of a soon to be great Bollywood director. Please, come up with some better dialogue." Shadow said to his mother. His mother looked at him then crossed her arms and put on a serious look.

"How many men?" she said.

Shadow started to laugh, "Mom's that's dad's line." And they both started laughing. "Where is the Colonel?" "He's waiting for you inside. Lets go." His mother followed him inside.

At the dinner table, it was quiet. Not a sound was to be heard. Shadow's father was sitting in the middle while Shadow and Aleena were sitting next to him opposite to each other. His father's name was Julian the Hedgehog. He used to be a Colonel for the Indian Army. Now he has retired and is staying home with his wife Aleena. While their two sons Sonic and Shadow go out and live their dream. He was looking straight at Shadow while they were eating and had on a serious face. Finally after some time, Julian was the first to speak.

"Are you going to speak or should I?" he said not turning away from Shadow.

"Y-Yes dad?" said Shadow as he was nervous. His mother saw this and spoke.

"Listen. The poor boy's just arrived."

"Hmmmm!"

When his father hummed, it echoed the room. Shadow began to get more and more nervous by the minute. As he continued to eat.

"You know, Shadow…I'm sick of you and your generation. Your generation, it's the...SMS generation. Totally confused." Said Julian he was still very serious and continued to talk.

"Look at Sonic….. All these years he'd been saying...that he would marry a girl from London. But yesterday, he calls and says No! I will marry an Indian girl. And that _I_ shouldn't select any girl. It's Shadow who will do that...because he understands me _better_. Great then. Go find." His father said before looking away and went back to eating his dinner. Shadow looked at him then to his mother.

"Shadow, don't worry. Dad has arranged to see some girls. We'll go and meet them." His mother said putting a smile on Shadow's face as went back to eating his food.

"When?" asked Shadow.

"Tomorrow!" his father said to him.

* * *

(I'm doing a series of different girls back and forth so try a keep up!)

The young yellow hedgehog girl brought some snacks for Shadow and Aleena. Shadow took a bite out the snacks and froze a bit, realizing it didn't taste good. Heck it tasted awful. Shadow and his mother wanted to spit it out but they didn't want to disrespect her and her parents so they ended up eating it.

"Very tasty!" said Shadow with his mouth full of food and putting on a fake smile. He looked at his mother who also put on a fake smile and nodded.

"My 22-year-old Mani made it herself." Her mother said making her blush.

"How many pounds does your brother earn?" her father said pulling out a calculator.

"I guess about 80 thousand." Shadow said with his mother still full of food.

Her father did some calculations, "How much is that in Indian Rupees?"

The next girl was very shy. She moved her hair out of hair face and put it behind her ear.

"What do you do?" asked Shadow.

"I do stitching. I can sew everything." She said.

"Really? How nice." Shadow said.

"Don't worry, son." Her father said. "My whole snack factory is in her name. I shall give you in dowry."

"My girl studied in a Delhi College. We've brought her up with a lot of love and pride."

"Hello." said Shadow

"So you work in films?" another girl asked.

"Yes." Said Shadow.

"Does he have a car?"

"He has the company car." Said Shadow with his mouth still full of food.

"Once during her childhood, a boy broke my girl's doll." A father said.

"oh no!" said Shadow.

"And these two brothers broke his ribs." He said.

"So sweet." Said Shadow a little scared.

"Will you... cast me as a heroine? One audition?" she said and started dancing and acting in front of Shadow. Aleena looked confused and so did Shadow.

"What is your size?" the girl asked.

"Small." said Shadow.

"Small?" she asked confused.

"No I mean….38…40." he said trying to save himself.

"Shall I stitch?" she asked.

"What?"

"Shirt."

"No, no. Thank you."

"Coat?"

"No."

"Raincoat."

"Raincoat?"

 _"_ _Dollar... money...Your wedding clothes... Ours."_

 _"_ _Tell me that you love me."_

 _"_ _Drink milk!"_

 _"_ _I am going to be the mother of your child."_

 _"_ _Drink milk. Milk!"_

 _"_ _Mani-honey...they have money!"_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Shadow had just about enough of these girls. He didn't like any of them. And he knew that Sonic won't like them either. He had to find a different way to find a bride for his brother.

* * *

 _ **Oh dear! what will Shadow do now?**_

 _ **Review? lol next chapter on its way!**_

 _ **~shadowxrougeforever14~**_


	4. Chapter 4: Its Her!

**_Just a reminder, I don't own anyone except for my OCs Chase the bat, Jason the bat, Lily the bat, and Colonel Julian the hedgehog! the rest belong to Sega!_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

Shadow and his mother, Aleena arrived home after a long day of bride searching. Aleena went to her room to take a nap while Shadow called his two friends Espio and Silver to come over so that they could help him with this bride search. They agreed and came over quickly.

The three of them were standing on the balcony and Shadow told them about the 'experience' he just had looking for a bride.

"What's happening to people? How can they be so dumb?" said Shadow with his head down.

"Hey, Mr. Bollywood. You've made 4-5 films and you've lost track of reality. This is how it is in real life. Middle class people talk about these things...and ask these kinds of questions only." Silver said leaning against the bench.

"So what do I do? Should I tell my brother then? We aren't getting a girl. There must be some device with which we can find that one girl...who will adjust nicely with my brother in London." Said Shadow pacing back and forth. They all began to think hard, until Espio had a thought.

"I've got an idea." Said Espio. Shadow and Silver looked at him strangely then looked at each other.

In Julian's office, Espio went on the computer then started printing a bunch of papers with a picture of Sonic in his graduation uniform that says 'Holy Matrimonials' with a contact number and info that says that Sonic is looking for a bride. Shadow picked up one of the pictures and looked at it. He was quiet impressed. "Awesome." He said.

"Isn't it a poster of a hit film?" said Espio smiling while Shadow and Silver were looking at the picture.

The poster of Sonic was everywhere even in the newspapers. They waited patiently by the phone hoping to get a call. After a few hours they finally get a call.

 _RING! RING!_

Shadow smiled and looked at his saying he'll get it. He picked up the phone and started to talk.

"Hello." He said.

 _"_ _Hello. Is that Mr. Shadow Hedgehog?"_ the female voice said.

"Yes it is."

 _"_ _This is Melissa the Squirrel speaking from the show 'Sex and the City 2'."_

"What?" he asked.

 _"_ _I saw the ad for Sonic. He's quiet cute. Send him to my show." She said._

"No-No-No…" and Shadow hung up before she could say anything.

After that call, dozens of phone calls came in. Shadow talked to some so did Silver and Espio. They were talking and talking and still no luck. So they gave up on the idea and collapsed on the couch.

They went back to the balcony to think of another idea.

"At least the idea was good." Said Espio. Silver just started to laugh and clapped his hands together. While Shadow was serious and getting angry.

"My foot, it was good! This house has become a call center with so many calls!" Silver said still laughing like crazy. Shadow was getting annoyed.

"Don't laugh, you ass. There's not much time left before Christmas. If the alliance isn't confirmed in the next 10-15 days...then Sonic and my father will kill me." Said Shadow as he was still thinking of another way to find a bride. Silver finally stopped laughing a looked serious as him and Espio were also thinking of other ideas.

Suddenly, Shadow's parents butler, Josh came to Shadow with a phone in his hand.

"Shadow! There's a call for you." He said.

"Who is it?" asked Shadow.

"I couldn't understand...They said someone from the ministry." Said Josh as he handed Shadow the phone then walked away.

"From the ministry?" asked Silver. Shadow looked at him and Silver was confused about the call. Shadow put the phone to his ear and started to talk.

"Hello?"

 _"_ _Shadow the hedgehog?"_

"Yes sir?"

"My name is Jason The Bat. I am in the Foreign Services, posted in Delhi right now." He said.

"Yes sir." Said Shadow.

"I've called you because we saw your matrimonial ad...and we have a daughter and we are looking for a suitable boy for her. If it's alright, I'd like to call you and your family over to our house." Said Jason.

"Yes, sir. Whenever you are free, we can come."

"Would this Sunday be okay?"

"Absolutely, sir. Absolutely."

"Great, my secretary will call you to give you the address."

"Nice talking to you, sir."

"Same here, son. God bless." Said Jason before hanging up the phone.

Shadow did the same and walked on top of the bench with his head down. Silver and Espio looked at him in worry.

"Hey, what happened?" Asked Silver .

Shadow looked at his friends and smiled, "Yes! Finally a good proposal."

Silver and Espio cheered and stood on the bench with Shadow and they all hugged each other. "See the idea was good!" yelled Espio.

It was Sunday! Shadow had the urge to wake up from bed to get ready to meet this girl. His mother said that she will go with him to meet her. They got into the car and drove off to Delhi. Once they have reached to house, they saw the girls family outside waiting to greet them.

"Shadow?" said Jason who had is hand out awaiting for a hand-shake.

"Yes, sir." Said Shadow as he shook hands with Jason.

"Nice to meet you" said Jason.

"Hello. This is my mother Aleena." Said Shadow as he introduced her.

"Hello" she said.

"Hope you had no problem finding the house?" asked Jason

"Not at all." Said Shadow.

"Please come, I'll introduce you to everyone. This is my wife Lily the Bat."

"Hello." She said.

"My nieces, Blaze the Cat and Fiona the Fox."

"Hello." They both said.

"And this is my genius son, Chase the Bat. M.A. In Psychology." Said Jason.

"Really!" said Shadow and Aleena as they smiled at him.

Chase is extremely smart yet he has a disability. He's not able to look straight at you but he has perfect vision he also cannot move is upper body much so his head his always tilled to the side. He can still run perfectly and talk perfectly.

"Hello, hello. Nice to meet you. Really nice. Come in, come in." said Chase as he pulled Shadow right into the house.

Aleena and the others only chuckled as they saw Chase pulling Shadow.

"Please come." Said Lily to Aleena.

They all sat in the backyard where there was a small white table with couches on both sides and two chairs each on the opposite sides of the table. Shadow and Aleena sat on the couch, Blaze and Fiona sat on the other couch while Jason, Lily, and Chase sat on the chairs.

"So Sonic has been in London for 8 years?" asked Jason.

"Yes" said Shadow.

"Does he intend to settle there?" asked Lily.

"I don't think he will be able to adjust to the lifestyle here now. He likes London, he's excelling in his job. I think its best for him." Shadow explained as Jason and Lily nodded and understood that Sonic wants to stay in London.

"Marriage. He'll come to India for the wedding, right? Marriage." Said Chase.

"Chase!" said Lily letting him know to be quiet while they were talking.

Shadow and Aleena chuckled and smiled at this. "Of course he'll come, son." Replied Aleena.

"Anyway, he's right. If he likes London then he should stay there. In fact, we like London a lot. We were there for 18 years." Said Jason.

"Really?" asked Shadow.

"I was the Cultural Secretary there...and our daughter Rouge was born there. This is the main reason we wanted to meet with you. When we saw that ad of yours, we were quite excited. And Shadow, I must say...very well done on the ad." Said Jason with a smile.

"Thank you, Uncle." Said Shadow.

(In India, those who are older then us, we called them uncle or aunty for respect and in India, we all treat each other like family.)

"Rouge's taking a long time. Rouge dear!" yelled Lily calling out her daughter.

"So where does Sonic stay in London?" Asked Jason.

"He stays in Wembley." Said Shadow.

"Hi aunty." Said the bat girl smiling handing Aleena some tea. "Hello dear." She said as she took it from the tray Rouge was carrying. Unknowing to Shadow he was still talking to Jason and Lily.

"I'm sure you know the famous stadium there." Shadow said to Jason and Lily. Rouge stood in front of Shadow with tea in a tray for him.

"Tea?" she asked smiling.

"Yes, thank you." He said as he took the teacup he looked at her and realized something about her.

 _Oh My God. Is that…is she…_ he looked deep into her eyes as she looked into his _Oh shit it is her!_ He thought.

 _Oh my god what is he doing here?!_ Thought Rouge.

Because they were to focused on each other, Shadow accidently dropped the hot teacup on his lap causing it to break and splash all over his jeans.

"Oh no!" said Lily as they all stood up.

"Are you okay, son?" asked Jason but Shadow didn't reply. He kept looking at Rouge as she was doing the same. Until her father spoke to her.

"Son, go inside and wash this. Dear, show him the bathroom." He said.

"Yes dad." Said Rouge and walked Shadow to the bathroom glaring at him. Rouge opened the door to the bathroom and Shadow closed it fast then went up to Rouge as she getting a wet towel for him.

"What are you doing here?" he said to her.

"What the… what are you doing here?" she said to him.

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _5 years earlier!_**

 ** _On the road, there was a bus full of boys heading to Delhi University. They were singing and entertaining themselves while Shadow was taking a bunch of pictures with his high tech camera around the bus and taking selfies with it._**

 ** _Not to far from them, was another bus but for ladies. There was a young girl with white long hair that hangs down to her lower back and has beautiful dark purple bat-wings. She also has a tattoo of a star on her lower back and a small tattoo of angle wings on the back of her right shoulder, as for her makeup she blue eyeshadow with black eyeliner and a light pink color lip gloss. She had on jean shorts with a white short sleeve shirt that hung over her right shoulder showing off her pink tank top strap, black combat boots that go just above her ankles, a lot of different bangles in different colors, and a white electric guitar._**

 ** _She was walking down the road to the bus with a bag of sugar in her hand. She came to the bus and made sure that the driver or that anyone else wasn't looking. She took the coroner of the bag and ripped it open with her teeth. Then she opened the gas tank nob and put the sugar in there and closed it tightly then walked away. As soon as she was far enough the other female students came and started getting on the bus. Before she got on her phone rang._**

 ** _"_ _Hello." She said sweetly._**

 ** _"_ _Hey, where are you Bat-Girl?" asked the red Echidna who was putting one finger in his left ear so that he could hear the phone. Shadow was sitting right next to him figuring out who he is talking was talking too._**

 ** _"_ _Listen, I've put sugar in the tank." She looked back to make sure no one was listening. "Once the bus goes a little further, the engine will seize. And you can come and pick us up. Okay?" she said._**

 ** _"_ _You are too good." He said loudly over the phone. Which made Rouge smile._**

 ** _"_ _I know. I'm the best." She said before hanging up the phone and rushed onto the bus with the other girls._**

 ** _As the bus was moving it suddenly started jerking and completely stopped. Rouge poked her head out and came out of the bus and the other girls followed her. The girls were worried that they weren't going to make it to the university. Until Rouge spotted the boys's bus._**

 ** _"_ _Hey look, it's a bus!" she pointed out. "Help us! Help us!" she said waving her hand to motion the bus to stop. Once the bus stopped, Rouge ran quickly inside along with the other girls._**

 ** _"_ _Knuckles!" she yelled making all the boys look at her seeing that she was very pretty. "Whoa" they all said. Shadow just looked up in surprise._**

 ** _"_ _Hey Bat-Girl!" he said as he came up to her and hugged her lightly and she hugged back patting him on the back, "What's up?" Knuckles then introduced her to the guys on the bus._**

 ** _"_ _Hey guys, this is Bat-Girl!" he said pointing at her as she smiled._**

 ** _"_ _Hey, Bat-Girl!" they all said at once except Shadow as he just smiled and went through his bag._**

 ** _"_ _Bat-Girl, these are the guys." He said._**

 ** _"_ _Hi guys!" she yelled with her hands out. She noticed that the guy in front of her had a bottle of coke in his hand._**

 ** _"_ _Soft drinks? Are you serious? School's over, this is college." She said as she took out a can of beer from her bag and shook it then opened it letting it spill everywhere. All the boys cheered hoping she would give them one and Knuckles clapped his hands as he watched her spill the beer._**

 ** _"_ _I love you Bat-Girl." One of the boys said._**

 ** _"_ _Hey, Don't you dare say that again. I'll break your teeth." Rouge said ready to put a fist at his face. The boy put his hands up in surrender saying sorry. Then she backed away and smiled. "But I like hearing it.  
So this one's for you." As she handed him the open beer then took out another one and pointed to another guy. "And you're kinda cute, so that's for you." _**

**_"_ _Cutie!" yelled Knuckles as he pointed at him and the boys cheered again. Rouge then took out the last can of beer she had in her bag._**

 ** _"_ _Last one?" she yelled._**

 ** _"_ _Me! Me! Me!" all the boys said raising their hands up in the air. Rouge then put one finger to her lips telling them all to quiet down. Shadow then looked up at her in curiosity and realized that she was looking directly at him smiling._**

 ** _"_ _This one is for him." Then tossed the can to him and caught it, "'Coz he's kinda different." She said. All Shadow could do was blush then looked down smiling._**

 ** _"_ _Have fun, guys" said Rouge then went back to her seat._**

 ** _"_ _Shadow….Yo!" said Knuckles as he grabbed his hand then sat right next to him. Shadow then handed Knuckles the beer since he doesn't drink._**

 ** _"_ _Where did you find this high fashion wildcat?" asked Shadow jokingly._**

 ** _"_ _I met her at a rave party last Saturday in Chattarpur farms." Said Knuckles as he kept looking at her then back at Shadow. "I see." He said._**

 ** _"_ _She was born and brought up in London. She shifted here a year back. I guess, she's studying some History Honors from LSR." Knuckles said to Shadow. "Nice." Said Shadow then went back to fix his bag. Knuckles saw the way he looked at Rouge and thought he might want to meet her._**

 ** _"_ _You seem quite curious. Should I introduce you?" he asked._**

 ** _"_ _No, she's not my type. The further I stay away from her the better." Replied Shadow then chuckled in between his words which made Knuckles laugh._**

 ** _Rouge then grabbed her guitar and got back up and started play some music since they were on a long trip before they got to the University. Everyone on the bus were singing and having fun._**

 ** _Then the bus stopped at Agra, which is where the famous Taj Mahal is. The students all set up camp there and got settled. Shadow decided to take some pictures of the Palace. So he got his high tech camera and stand and went to a good spot where he could see the Palace perfectly. He started to talk pictures until he heard a guy yelling._**

 ** _"_ _What's wrong with you, Rouge!" the male voice said._**

 ** _"_ _Just get off me!" she yelled._**

 ** _Shadow then turned around to see that the tent behind him was moving rapidly. He immediately recognized the two voices and they belong to Rouge and Knuckles. Shadow was about to forget about it and go back to taking pictures. But then he heard more yelling._**

 ** _"_ _Why are you hitting me?" Knuckles asked loudly._**

 ** _"_ _Knuckles, get off me! Get out of here!" she yelled. Knuckles then crawled out of the tent trying to escape. "You crazy, stupid girl!" he said still crawling out._**

 ** _Rouge then came out and stood up on her feet at started kicking Knuckles in the stomach._**

 ** _"_ _You Bastard , I'll kill you! How dare you touch me!" Shadow saw this and ran to stop Rouge. "Oh damn!" he said._**

 ** _"_ _Who do you think you are? I'll kill you!" she said still kicking Knuckles and punching him. Knuckles kept trying to block her actions but wasn't able to. Shadow quickly grabbed Rouge's arms from behind and tried to pull her away but she still kept fighting._**

 ** _"_ _Hey, Bat-Girl!" said Shadow trying to get her attention but didn't work. Two other guys came to the scene and started to pull Knuckles away from her._**

 ** _"_ _Just because I am friends with you doesn't mean...I will sleep with you, okay?" she yelled as Shadow held on to her tightly before she hits someone else. Finally the two boys took Knuckles away and left. Shadow waited till he was gone to release Rouge from his grip._**

 ** _"_ _Let go of me!" she said and Shadow let go and put his hands up telling her to relax._**

 ** _"_ _Are you okay?" he asked._**

 ** _"_ _I'm fine." She said then walked away._**

 ** _Rouge sat on a rock where you can see the Palace from a side view perfectly. She was quiet and wanted to be alone. Shadow came up to her with some tea. She looked at him then took it as he sat next to her. They were quiet for awhile until Rouge looked at him and spoke,_**

 ** _"_ _You think I'm a bitch? A tart?" she asked him._**

 ** _Shadow looked at her in confusion, "I'm sorry?"_**

 ** _"_ _No, you must be thinking I am a slut." She said and he just looked away feeling sorry for her. "You know what the problem with this country is that here If a guy flirts with not one, but even three or four girls at a time...then it's fine, he's a stud. He's a hero. But if it's a girl...like me friendly, open, carefree...then people think she will sleep with just anybody. Such narrow mindedness. I feel stifled here." She explained with a disgusted look on her face and turned away from him._**

 ** _"_ _Rouge, this not London, this is India. Every country has its way of thinking, a culture. Most girls here aren't open, carefree, friendly like you. They are shy and obedient. And they behave a certain way. This doesn't mean that you are wrong. You're right in your own way. A girl has every right to have fun but...in a country like this if you behave that way...then you are likely to find boys like Knuckles at every crossroads...who looks at every girl in a miniskirt and thinks they can get them." Shadow explained to Rouge and she understood every word he said._**

 ** _"_ _So you think I should change?" she asked._**

 ** _Shadow shook his head and gave a her a small smile. "No. Not at all. You are perfect the way you are. The best thing about you is that you are so childlike...and pure that you do not see the filth around you. This madness of yours is your USP. Don't ever lose it. And about what people think. I think that will change with time. But it will take a little longer," he said to her._**

 ** _"_ _Cheers." He said holding up the glass of tea to her. Rouge smiled and did the same, "Cheers." They both took a sip and immediately spit it out then laughed a bit._**

 ** _"_ _Its gone cold." Shadow said wiping his mouth and smiled. Rouge looked at him._**

 ** _"_ _Will you have tea with me?" she asked him with a small smile. Shadow stood up and looked at her still smiling, "Some other time. For sure." Then started to walk away until Rouge called out to him._**

 ** _"_ _Shadow." He turned around and saw her reaching her hand up to him. He looked at her and grabbed her hand for a shake. "Thank you." She said._**

 ** _"_ _Your welcome." Replied Shadow then let go of her hand and walked back to the camp site leaving Rouge to her thoughts._**

 ** _End of Flashback_**

Rouge threw some water on Shadow to make the tea stain go away.

"Stop it. Its done." He said wiping his pants. "So soon?" she said jokingly. Shadow just smiled at her.

"Very funny." Said Shadow cleaning up the water. He looked at Rouge and saw that her attitude has changed over the years but not her personality nor beauty. Since they were alone for a while he took this opportunity to talk to her. "What's with you? You've changed. I can't believe you're opting for an arranged marriage." He said.

"Listen, everything changes with time. Whatever craziness I wanted to do in life, I am done with that. And my parents never stopped me. I use to party like mad, go on trips...for days I would stay out, they never asked me a single question. And I never broke their trust. I did what I wanted to do but I never crossed the line. Now I'm 27 years old, single. And you know when a girl passes 25 in this country...people around start talking nonsense. So they asked me to get married and I said yes. I think I owe that much to them. And I was only born in London, I'm still an Indian at heart." She explained to Shadow as he was surprised by her words.

"You really are a deep girl Rouge. I'm impressed." He said to her with a smile.

"Either way I feel...an arranged marriage will be a different kind of adventure." She said in a curious and exciting tone.

"And all of you boyfriends?" he asked.

Rouge rolled her eyes and answered, "I broke up with them. They were all bloody dumb." She said then continued, "That's another reason why I decided. I will marry a rich sorted out package." She said pointing her two index fingers up and her thumbs down to make a square like shape.

"Package?" asked Shadow in confusion.

"What else? Your brother is a package only. He is good-looking. I am correctly beautiful and appropriately sexy." She paused then looked at him raising her eyebrows waiting for an answer.

Shadow noticed then answered right away. "Yes, definitely." He said then Rouge continued. "I've been brought up in London. I've got an accent as well. He stays in London. I will fit in there very nicely. He earns a lot, in pounds. I'll spend it. And think about it. Our glowing and chubby kids will call you uncle with an accent. Isn't that a great package?" she asked him while smiling.

"Shut up, Rouge!" Said Shadow with a little laugh.

"What 'shut up'? Don't judge me! Didn't your brother have  
any girlfriends or what?" she asked him putting her hands on her hips.

Shadow looked down in defeat then looked back at her, "He did, actually he just broke up with a girl."

"See! I'm not judging him. So why are you? And who are you?" she asked him with a serious face. Shadow looked at her in surprise it was quiet for a couple seconds until he spoke.

"That's a great dialogue. You should be in films." He said as she smiled and shook his hand, "Thank you. Now come, lets go outside or people will think we are up to something." Rouge then grabbed Shadow and walked out of the bathroom to the backyard.

"There they are." Said Jason and everyone looked at them, "What's the matter, dear? You took so long?" he asked in curiosity.

Shadow fixed his pants and tried to come up with away to save himself and Rouge. "Yes, it went deep down. That's why." He said Rouge was standing right next to him raised an eyebrow at him as all the women giggled at him. _Is that really the best he could come up with?_ Rouge thought.

"It looks like he pissed in his pants." Said Chase laughing.

"Dear!" said Jason calling out to Rouge making her look at him.

"Yes, dad?"

"Take Shadow inside show him around." He said with a smile.

"Okay. Come." She said to him. Once they got inside Rouge rushed Shadow upstairs to her room and out the balcony then closed the door shut.

"Pull it out!" she said to him quickly.

"Pull what out?" he asked a little scared raising his eyebrow. Rouge put two fingers to her lips then blew out as a sign she wants a cigarette.

They were both sitting on the edge of the balcony looking out at the view only that Shadow was looking at Rouge the entire time she was smoking. Once she was finished she put out the cigarette and then looked at him and smiled.

"What?" she asked playfully getting Shadow at of his trance.

"Nothing." He said looking away. But Rouge new there was something on his mind.

"Say it now. What?" she asked being a bit more serious.

Shadow then looked at her with a smile and grabbed both of her hands.

"Rouge, will you marry my brother? I've never met a girl as honest as you in my life. A little crazy, different from the usual girls...but there is something about you. My brother said he'll marry a girl that I like. And I like you. Very much." Shadow said very sweetly to her and made her smile.

"I know. I'm the best." She said happily then walk back inside.

Shadow just watched her then shook his head and smiled.

"She'll never change."

* * *

 ** _Wow that was long! Finally finished the chapter though!_**

 ** _Reviews are great plz!_**

 ** _~shadowxrougeforever14~_**


	5. Chapter 5: I Want To Live!

_**I'm back with another chapter!**_

 _ **OCs Julian the Hedgehog, Jason the Bat, Lily the Bat, Chase the Bat, and Josh the Fox are all mine!**_

The _ **rest belong to Sega!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

The next day, Shadow decided to invite Rouge's family over to his parents house to meet them and Sonic over the webcam. Shadow and his parents were getting ready to meet the Bat Family. Colonel Julian was very happy that his son finally found a good bride for Sonic and is very eager to meet her. They were waiting patiently in the house until the doorbell rang.

Shadow opened the door to find the Bat Family smiling as Shadow welcomed them in.

"Please come in." said Shadow as he lead to the house. He then in introduced them to his dad.

"Mr. Bat!" said the Colonel as he shook hands with him.

"Colonel, Sir our daughter Rouge." Said Jason.

"Hello, my dear." Colonel said about to shake her hand until she smiled and saluted to him. Colonel smiled and laughed a bit as he saluted back.

At the same time in the next room, Shadow was calling Sonic through the webcam and connected it to the T.V. so that everyone can see him.

"Hey, Sonic. Can you hear me?" he said making sure the connection was working.

"Yes, yes, I can hear you. Can you see me clearly?" Sonic asked coming in the view.

"Yes I can see you. Listen, Mr. Bat's family is here, they want to talk to you." Shadow said to him.

"Good bring them here. Call them, call them." Said Sonic as he was fixing his quills to make sure he looked good. Shadow then stood up and went to get the Bat Family.

"Please come in." He said and lead them in the room. Shadow then left to let the Bat Family talk to Sonic. Rouge let her parents and brother talk to him first while she stood on the side. Her mother was the first one to speak.

"Hello dear. How are you?" asked Lily waving her hand at Sonic through the screen.

"I'm good. How are you?" he replied back with a smile.

"Why are you wearing a sweater? Are you alright?" Lily asked right away a bit worried.

"It's a bit chilly in London...so I thought I should wear a sweater. Shouldn't fall sick." Sonic said sweetly so that Lily wouldn't worry too much. Lily calmed down and smiled then Jason started to talk.

"So, son, tell us. How's your work coming along?" asked Jason.

"Oh work it's going great. Market is going great. Absolutely fantastic. Work will keep happening." Said Sonic. Rouge then interrupted her dad.

"Dad, can I talk to him?" she asked.

"Sure." He said.

"Of course. Chase, come on son." Said Lily and they all stood up and moved away from the screen as they waved goodbye to Sonic.

Rouge then sat on the couch in front of Sonic. All he could do was look at her in amazement. She just smiled at him waiting for him to speak. Sonic then moved his eyes up. Rouge noticed and narrowed her eyes trying to figure out what he is doing. He then moved his eyes up again along with his head motioning Rouge to look behind her. She caught on and turned around only to see her parents and brother standing and smiling behind the couch wanting to see and listen to the conversation.

"Uhh Dad, please could you step outside? I want to speak to him alone." She said to them.

"Oh, of course." Jason said smiling and motioned Lily and Chase to leave the room with him.

After they left, they started to talk. Rouge was first to speak.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." Said Sonic in a deeper voice trying to sound cool as he waved his hand at her. _Wow she's a pretty one._

"Will you start or should I?" she asked.

"As in?" he asked in confusion.

"I mean, will you ask me a question first or should I?" Rouge asked him.

"I don't really have any questions...but if you do then I would love to answer them." Said Sonic.

"Good." She then then got more comfortable on the couch, "You have 30 seconds and this is a rapid fire round. Ready?" she asked him.

"Ready." He said a little confused but ready.

"Which is better, UK or India?" she asked.

"India." He answered.

"Rice and beans or pizza?"

"Rice and beans."

"Who is sexier? Shakira or Beyonce?"

"I would say. Beyonce."

"Aamir Khan in Ghajini or Shahrukh Khan in Om Shanti Om?"

"Salman Khan."

"Shirt or T-shirt?" Rouge asked bringing her voice lower.

"T-shirt." Sonic said also lowering his voice.

"Pants or jeans?"

"Jeans." Both of their voices became more and more deeper.

"Underwear or no underwear?" Rouge asked in a whisper yet loud tone to Sonic. _Damn she's tough. I like her more._

Hearing that last question made Sonic gasp in shock. He didn't know how to answer that. He got more nervous by her questions.

Rouge then raised her left hand up and snapped her fingers twice.

"Time's up. You're saved. Next time please be ready with the answer." She said bringing her normal voice back. Sonic let out a small chuckle and smiled.

"Do you have anything you want to ask?" Rouge asked. Sonic just shook his head and smiled at her. "Nice to meet you." She said before getting up to leave the room. "Bye." He said as she left.

Just then Shadow came into the room and sat on the couch.

"Older bro, what do you think of her?" asked Shadow.

"Oh, she's too good. I have never met a girl like her before. So spunky! She interviewed me like I was on the Late Night Show with Jimmy Fallon in the very first meeting." He said excitedly.

"What?" asked Shadow giving a dumbfounded look on his face.

"You won't understand." He said.

"So should I confirm things or not?" asked Shadow.

"One hundred percent. Confirmed!" said Sonic giving Shadow his signature thumbs up with a wink. That made both him and Shadow smile. "And Shadow?" "Hmm?"

"Thank you." Said Sonic.

"You're welcome, Older Brother." Replied Shadow and Sonic put his fist up and so did Shadow as they did a fist bump on the screen.

Meanwhile with Rouge and her family, her parents were asking about Sonic and that if she liked him or not.

"So sweetheart, what do you think of him?" her mother asked. She didn't say anything until her brother spoke up and asked,

"Do you like him?" Rouge then leaned over to him and quietly-ish said,

"Yes."

That made both Lily and Chase jump on her and hug her.

"Oh my god! I'm so happy!" said Lily holding Rouge tight.

"Mom!" she said a little embarrassed.

For the rest of the day, they decided to celebrate the joining of the two families. They shared sweets and jewelry. Shadow even took dozens of photos of the families and a lot of selfies with them and Rouge mostly.

During that moment, Shadow invited his two best friends Silver and Espio to come and celebrate this moment and to help plan the wedding for Sonic and Rouge. Once they have arrived, Shadow introduced them to Rouge's parents and brother then went up with everyone else to the balcony where they were having lunch and to meet Rouge.

"Rouge. These are my childhood friends...Silver and Espio."Said Shadow.

"Nice to meet you! Sister-in-law!" said Espio.

 _(He called her sister-in-law because he and silver are like brothers to shadow and like I said in my previous chapter, that its to show respect and that we all treat each other like family.)_

"Sister-in-law? Me? Just call me Rouge." She said to them. _If they call me sister-in law, I going to start feeling old._

Silver and Espio started laughing and Rouge giggled at the site. Shadow then hit Espio and Silver in the back of their heads to shut them up. And they were quickly quiet.

"Rouge! Right Rouge." They both said at the same time and looked at Shadow who was glaring at them.

"She's quite frank. Isn't she?" said Shadow to his friends. And they smiled at her as she smiled back. Then the Colonel called them.

"Shadow! Rouge! Boys! Come here." The Colonel said and motioned them to come and sit at the table for lunch. Rouge sat with her family while Shadow and his friends sat together across from her.

"Excuse me. Colonel Julian, I have a small request." Said Jason

"Yes, what is it?" asked Julian.

"We would love to hold the wedding in Delhi. I would request all of you to come there for 10 days. We'll book a big guesthouse. Both families will stay together and make all the arrangements." Said Jason.

"I think that's a brilliant idea, Mr. Bat. You book the guesthouse and let us know. We'll be there with music and drums." Said Colonel Julian happily and everyone agreed on the idea. "Cheers to that!" and they all put their glasses together.

* * *

The next day, both families packed their belongings and made their way to Delhi. On the way, they also picked up the rest of their relatives and brought them to the Guest House. The Guest House was huge! It had over 15 bedrooms and bathrooms, huge kitchen, dining room along with a really long dining table, a pool, and large balconies. Once they all have arrived, they introduced each other and got to know one another. Even Silver and Espio we're able to meet everyone. They found two girls that they haven't met yet and went to them trying to act cool. Those two girls turned out to be Blaze and Fiona.

"Hi" Silver said.

"Hello!" said Espio.

Blaze and Fiona just looked at each other then back at the boys.

"LSR College?" asked Silver.

"No, No Miranda House." Said Espio.

"Peanuts?" "Sweets?" they both asked the girls holding up some peanuts and sweets to them.

Blaze and Fiona looked at each other then stood up and walked away.

"Look the purple one is mine." Said Silver looking at Espio.

"I'm the one in purple, so she's mine!" Said Espio pointing to himself.

"That makes her your sister then!" Silver said which made Espio shut up.

They both decided to start on the wedding plans right away after was on the phone and Espio was sitting next to him listening until Shadow came up and sat next to Espio.

"Just what are you guys doing?" he asked and Silver continued to talk on the phone.

"We ordered five cylinders just three days ago. Fine, we'll talk later." Silver hung up the phone when he saw Shadow.

"What's up, Silver? Everything's under control?" Asked Shadow.

"A brand new problem plagues the market. Will our Older Bro ride a horse or a mare?" he asked.

(In Indian weddings, the groom rides a horse)

"Are you kidding me?" asked Shadow knowing he wants a horse for his brother.

"Look, there's a budget for everything. The horse is four thousand per hour and the mare is eight thousand. Now it's Sonic's decision so ask him what he'd like to ride on." Said Silver. Shadow just shook his head. "Just get him a horse." He said and Silver agreed and ordered a horse.

"Shadow!" his father called him and Shadow ran to his father and saw that Rouge and her father were there too along with a black and yellow bee. The bee was showing them different types of wedding cards.

"Take a look at the card, Sir, It's like a diamond shaped sweet." Said the bee showing the card.

"I can't understand anything." Said Jason looking at all the cards.

"It will be a sensation." Said the bee. Just then Shadow came up to the group.

"You called me dad?" asked Shadow.

"Son, we've looked at a few card samples and we don't like anything." Said Julian.

"Shadow, this is Charmy Bee. His shop is in Downtown Delhi. You go with Rouge and select a design that you like." Said Jason.

"Yes definitely." Said Shadow.

"That's not a bad idea. I think I should select my own wedding card." Said Rouge.

"Certainly. And if you're free then we could go now." Charmy said grabbing all the card samples.

"Why not?" asked Rouge.

"Yes, let's go." Said Charmy and he stood up.

"Bye mom, bye dad." Said Rouge.

"Bye sweetheart." Said Jason.

Shadow and Rouge followed Charmy out the door and saw him getting on a Scooter.

"You go ahead, we'll follow you in our car." Said Shadow. Charmy almost broke out laughing.

"Car? Ha! Sir, where will a car fit there? Let's do one thing. You can sit behind me. We'll all adjust. Let's go as triples." Charmy suggested.

Shadow and Rouge looked at each other and decided to go in there own scooter which didn't bother Charmy at all. The only issue was that Shadow has never driven a scooter before, so he was being vey careful driving. Only Rouge kept bothering him. She didn't know that it was Shadow's first time driving a scooter. He kept his face straight and not looking away. She started knocking on his helmet head with her hand to get his attention.

"What is it?" he asked not looking away. Rouge moved around which made the scooter shake. "Don't do that!" he was getting irritated by her actions.

"Hey, it's just a scooter." She said to him.

"Don't move!" he yelled back.

They finally made it to the card shop. Shadow was surprised that they made it without crashing into anyone. Since Rouge kept bugging him over and over again. He quickly parked the scooter and they both followed Charmy inside the shop.

Charmy then stood behind the counter and pulled out different types of cards. Then Shadow asked Rouge if she wanted to customize the card. She agreed and Charmy handed them a piece of paper and a marker. Shadow then drew a design of a palace and in the front he started to write Rouge and Sonic's names until Rouge snatched the marker away from him.

"Excuse me?" She wrote down 'Rouge Weds Shadow'. But Shadow said, "It's nice but…." he then took the marker from Rouge and crossed off his name and wrote down 'Sonic'. Now it reads 'Rouge Weds Sonic'. Then handed the paper over to Charmy.

"Excellent choice. It will be done." He said then waved goodbye to them as they left the store.

Shadow and Rouge did some more shopping around the area. Then decided to go back to the Guest House. They both got back on the scooter and Shadow was still being very careful. But unfortunately for him, Rouge decided to annoy him more.

"Shadow! Don't fall!" she yelled moving the shopping bags in front of his face and then away.

"Don't do that, Rouge! I'm riding a scooter for the first time don't do that!" yelled Shadow.

"First time?" said Rouge teasing him. She was then stand behind Shadow and moving her arms around like she's flying a plane and making sounds. She kept moving around and making more noises. Shadow, the entire time was still and tried his best to concentrate on riding the scooter.

He then had enough of her actions and turned his head to yell at her.

"I told you not to do that!"

"LOOK OUT!" yelled Rouge which made Shadow instantly turn his head and they both screamed.

"AHHHHHHH!" they crashed into a rickshaw(taxi) and fell to the floor and so did the driver. The driver got up, he had an angry face and walk towards Shadow and Rouge, they also stood up on their feet.

"You hit me! Don't you know how to ride a scooter?" yelled the driver causing a crowd around them.

Rouge didn't want Shadow to get hurt or anything. So she came up with a plan to save them both. She immediately pushed Shadow to make him look at her.

"Idiot! You don't know how to ride a scooter?" she yelled. Shadow then took off his helmet in frustration and threw it on the ground. "Have you gone mad! I've been telling you since this morning sit steady. Don't move so much, this needs to be balanced...but you're doing the disco instead!"

"Ah! Now it's my fault you're a bad driver!"

"I am not a bad driver you're a bad sitter!"

"Oh really?" The rickshaw driver saw how angry the bat was getting so he decided to stop them. "Sir, sister-in-law is getting very angry." Rouge then was about to hit him for calling her that but Shadow held her back.

"Hey! Don't call me sister-in-law!"

"I am sorry madam. I am sorry." Said the driver.

Shadow then pushed Rouge behind him so that she wouldn't hit the driver. "Look, whatever the damages are, I'll pay for it." Said Shadow.

"No, don't worry sir, I'll manage. You just handle madam." Said the driver. Rouge then turned Shadow around and yelled at him again.

"Just pick the scooter and let's go. Do you want to marry him?" said Rouge and moved her eyes to motion Shadow to hurry and move. He picked up what she was doing this whole time and quickly picked up the scooter.

"This isn't some show. Go do your work. Go!" Rouge yelled to the crowd and they all left. Rouge then got on the scooter with Shadow then left.

After awhile, Rouge started to talk to him.

"Shadow, say thank you."

"Why?" he asked.

"Why? See how well I acted. He didn't even ask for any money." She said smiling.

"You're amazing Dimple, first you endanger my life..." Shadow turn his head to look at Rouge "...then you ask me to say thank you."

"Look Ahead!" she yelled which made Shadow scream again. That made her laugh really hard. Shadow then realized that she was just toying with him again. That annoyed him. _She will never change._

"Oh, oh evacuate the dance floor!" Rouge started to sing the rest of the way home and danced on the scooter. "Rouge, please." Shadow begged her to stop but it never works. They finally got home and Shadow was slowly coming to a stop and Rouge kept teasing him.

"Shadow, don't fall. Don't fall!" she said to him as Shadow stopped the scooter in front of the Guest House. Rouge then got off the scooter, lifting the shopping bags in her hand and started to walk inside. But she then quickly went back to Shadow and hit his arm lightly to get his attention.

"It was a good day." She said smiling at him then ran into the house. Shadow then took off the helmet, rubbed his head and sighed. "It was a mad day Rouge." He said to himself.

Later that night, everyone was gathered around the dinner table enjoying a delicious meal.

"Cheers everybody!" said Jason. "Colonel, sir. Welcome to the family." He said holding up a glass of wine.

"Shadow, when is Sonic coming?" asked Lily.

"He will be here on Friday." He replied.

"Great. This means that the engagement can take place on Sunday. Okay, dear?" Lily said to her daughter. Rouge smiled and nodded her head in agreement. At the same time Shadow was looking at Rouge and she looked back at him. He was admiring her beauty and then he realized he might have some feeling for the white bat-girl. as they were looking at each other, he saw that Rouge had a small frown on her face yet no one noticed it except for Shadow. He wondered what was on her mind that was bothering her.

After dinner, Shadow, Rouge, and Chase went to Shadow's room and looked at a bunch of pictures of all of them from the past. Shadow and Rouge were sitting on the floor next to each other while Chase sat on the bed.

"Hey Chase. Check this out, this is damn funny." Said Shadow as he showed Rouge the picture and smiled. It was a picture of Chase at the Taj Mahal. Chase walked over and sat next to Shadow.

"I love Taj. The two of you met there for the first time right? Taj." Asked Chase.

"Who told you that?" asked Shadow.

"Rouge doesn't hide anything from me. Rouge-Chase." He said showing how much he and his sister trust each other. Shadow then looked at Rouge and smiled.

"Shadow, I have a wish." Said Chase.

"Tell me. What is it?" asked Shadow.

"I'm not sure about my wedding, if it will ever happen or not. But I want Rouge's wedding to be held at Agra. At a place from where one can see the Taj. Beautiful white Taj. Rouge. Wedding." Said Chase. All Rouge could do was smile at her little brother, loving the idea of her wedding. Even though Chase had a disability, they were very close. Rouge almost had a tear coming out of her eye. She loves her brother very much. She wiped her face quickly before Chase or Shadow saw her. Shadow then began to reply back to Chase's wish.

"Let Sonic get here and I will speak to him." Said Shadow. Chase then wrapped his arms around Shadow and gave him a big hug and Shadow hugged back. "I like you. I like you." He said.

* * *

Later that night, Chase went to sleep and Shadow and Rouge went to the backyard and sat by the pool. They were very quiet. Rouge was looking at the water in deep thought, while Shadow put his fingers in the water and moved them around. Shadow saw that Rouge was thinking hard about something, he noticed this at the dinner table to. So he decided to ask her about it.

"Rouge?" he said getting her attention. She didn't even look at him, just the water.

"I'm feeling weird, Shadow. This Sunday I'll be engaged. And in a week...married." she said.

"So?"

"So I will soon be a married woman. Bound by responsibilities, my whole life will change. I won't have all this freedom." She said to him.

"You're such a drama queen." He said joking with her.

"Shut up, Shadow." She said seriously, not joking around.

"C'mon, my brother is not a circus ringmaster...who'll keep you locked inside a cage." He said.

"That's not the issue. 'sigh' You won't understand."

"I understand. You're a little nervous. And for good reason. But everything is going to turn out great." He said to her hoping she will relax about the situation.

"I know that but I'll miss this. What I am right now." She said.

"So what do you want to do? You have 48 hours. Miss Unmarried Rouge The Bat." Shadow said while looking at his watch.

Rouge then quickly stood up which made Shadow stand up too. He looked at her in confusion.

"Shadow, before I get engaged I want to live...like how I've lived for the past 25 years. Free as a bird. I want to dress how I used to. I want to attend a class in college. I want to eat what I want. I want to get drunk. I want to disappear completely into this world. Do everything and I mean everything." Her mouth was then covered by Shadow's hand as he 'shhh-ed' her.

"We'll live it up. The next 48 hours like never before." He then took his free hand and snapped his fingers in front of her.

"Abra-ka-dabra!"

* * *

 ** _Yes! Finally finished this chapter!_**

 ** _Review plz!_**

 ** _~shadowxrougeforever14~_**


	6. Chapter 6: Something is Missing

_**Hey guys! So sorry for the long wait! Been working a lot!**_

 _ **BTW go watch JURASSIC WORLD! It was BADASS!**_

 _ **Anyway...Enjoy!**_

* * *

It was early in the morning. Shadow and Rouge were the first ones to wake up. They quickly got up and got dressed for the day. Rouge wore a long pink V-neck short sleeve shirt, baggy long blue jeans, and brown converse shoes. She also got a bag full of extra clothes for her to change into while Shadow brought his motorcycle to the front. Shadow was wearing a whit short sleeve shirt with a red, white, and black flannel, navy blue skinny jeans, and black converse shoes.

Shadow made a note to his and Rouge's parents that they will be out today. Before their parents could wake up and stop them, they both quickly got on Shadow's motorcycle and left. Once they we're far enough form the Guest House, Shadow stopped the motorcycle at a local place. Rouge went into the bathroom to change her clothes. She did say she wanted to go back and relive what she did in the past 25 years.

Shadow was waiting patiently for Rouge to come out of the bathroom. Suddenly everyone started to stare as the white bat was walking out of the bathroom and heading straight towards Shadow. Shadow examined her attire. She was wearing short brown jean shorts, long red dress with green and white flowers that flows pass her shorts, long brown high heeled boots with silver buckles on the side, her usual make up, and gold earrings. Shadow put up his last 3 fingers to her saying she looked perfect.

"Where should we go first?" asked Shadow.

Rouge just looked at him and said, "Everywhere." Shadow smiled as Rouge got on the bike and Shadow to Rouge wherever she wanted to go.

They first went to explore some old castles. They went to the same castle they went to on one of their field trips back in school. As they explored Shadow brought his high tech camera with him and took a lot of pictures of the castle and took pictures of Rouge posing for him as well. Later on, they stopped for some ice cream. While Rouge was eating her ice cream, she spotted some rickshaws parked on the side of the road. She quickly grabbed Shadow's hand and pulled him with her and, without the drivers seeing them, she quickly got on top of the rickshaw while Shadow tried to stop her but failed and got in the back seat and Rouge started to drive. The other drivers saw this and started going after her, honking the horns and yelling at her to stop but Rouge wouldn't listen. She was driving left and right like a crazy person and throwing her arms up in the air. Shadow was sitting in the back, well trying to sit. Because Rouge was driving really bad, Shadow couldn't keep still in this seat, he was also yelling at Rouge to stop the vehicle. Finally she came to a complete stop and the other drivers came to her and was ready to call the police. She said she was sorry and gave them the sweetest smile and face that told them to let her go. All Shadow could do was shake his head and look down with his hand on his face.

Rouge also did a lot of other dangerous and crazy things while they were out. She even blindfolded her eyes and walked through the highway while a bunch of cars were driving past her and honking at her to move away. Shadow was able to catch her and then ended up joining her, just to have a little fun. They even went to a trampoline photo shot. Lastly, they went to a night club and Rouge went straight for the drinks. She took a couple of shots then took a bottle of Champagne, stood on the stage and started to spray the crowd with alcohol. Shadow just stood back and watched her enjoy herself and smiled. After awhile, Rouge got really drunk and threw up on the floor and passed out. Shadow then picked her up bridle style and took her out of the club and went to the car. As he carried her, she rested her head on his chest. He couldn't help but look at her sleeping form and admire her beauty. Once they were in the car, Rouge woke up and started screaming and stood up in the moving car. Shadow then pushed her back on her seat. She then started to sing random songs and Shadow couldn't help but laugh a little at her actions.

"Okay, Rouge. Just shut up. You are drunk." He said.

"Da da ra da da ra da da. I'm not drunk! I'm just happy Shadow!" she yells at him and shakes him almost losing control of the wheel.

"Listen Rouge, I need to pick up Sonic from the airport. I'll drop you off at the Guest House. Okay?" he informed her.

"Are you crazy! I can't go to the Guest House in this condition, Shadow!" she yells at him still drunk.

"Okay, so what do _you_ suggest? Should I drop you at a friend's place?" he asked a little loud to scare her a bit.

"No way! I am not going to anyone's house!" she says.

"Okay, so what do we do then, Rouge?" he asks her.

"What do you mean? I will come with you to pick up Sonic."

"No way, Rouge."

"Shadow, I'm getting married to him. It's my right to pick him up." Said Rouge.

"In this state of yours?"

"Yes!" she yells.

"You're going to get me in trouble." He said and Rouge just starts laughing.

"Okay. Do one thing. Stop at a dairy and get about a pound of yogurt. Because the yogurt will help the buzz goes a little, okay? C'mon Shadow. Let's go!" she tells him as she rubs her hands together in excitement.

"Really?" he asked her raising an eyebrow.

"Yes! Take a left, Shadow."

Even though Rouge was drunk, she still knew her way around the place. She guided Shadow to the nearest market. Rouge passed out a bit, so Shadow went in and got the yogurt for her. He came back with a bag of yogurt and a little bowl with a small spoon and laid them in the hood of the car. Rouge then suddenly woke up without Shadow noticing. She smiled and grabbed the yogurt bag, tore the coroner of with her teeth and started eating it straight from the bag. Shadow finally looked up to see Rouge and quickly stopped her and took the bag away from her, leaving a mess around her mouth.

"Rouge, one second. Rouge-Rouge. You've made a mess of it now. Hold on for a second." He said smiling at her and chuckled. He took a napkin and started to clean her face. She ended up wiping some yogurt of her face and put it on him. All Shadow did was smile and laughed at her.

"Yogurt. Give me some yogurt." She said while he was still cleaning her face.

"Relax. Who eats yogurt like this?"

"I do!" she says to him. Shadow then grabbed the yogurt and put some in the small bowl. Rouge was getting a little inpatient.

"Give it to me quickly, Shadow!"

Shadow started feeding Rouge carefully so that he wouldn't spill it.

"See, much better." He says to her still feeding her.

"Better." She says to him.

As Shadow was feeding her, he started to look deep into her aqua colored eyes. At that moment, it felt as if the world completely stopped, just for them. Rouge, even in her drunk state, she also couldn't help herself to look away from those crimson eyes of his. Their heads seem to be moving closer to each other. They were soon interrupted by the sound of car honking on the highway. Shadow moved away but Rouge still stayed in her place until he spoke to her.

"Look, don't say anything stupid in front of my Older Brother." He said as he threw away the empty bag of yogurt and started the car.

"Hey, Shadow! I know how to control myself. Alright? Don't teach me, okay!" she yelled at him and stood up in the car. Shadow then jerked the car forward just a bit, which made Rouge fall right back down onto her seat. Shadow looked at her and laughed and Rouge playfully hit his arm. Shadow then started to drive to the airport.

* * *

At the airport, Shadow was waiting for his older brother to come out of the plane. He finally saw him walking down the hall with all the flight attendances with him, smiling and talking with him. Sonic continued to walk and ended up walking right pass his younger brother. Shadow just shook his head and smiled.

"He'll never change. Hey, Older Bro!" Shadow called out to him.

"Shadow! My younger brother!" said Sonic as he turned to Shadow and rushed to give him a hug. They both broke the hug and did a fist bump. Then they continue to walk.

"How are you?" asked Sonic.

"Great. Now tell me. Are you ready?" asked Shadow.

"Ready. What a nice girl you've found for me. Rouge! What a beautiful name! After I had that chat with her...I haven't once thought about Amy." Said Sonic in an exciting voice.

"Damn good, Older Bro." said Shadow as he pat Sonic on the back and they continued to walk to the car.

"How's dad?"

"You know dad." Said Shadow.

"Oh Damn! Shadow!" Sonic was not expecting to see the very person he is about to marry, passed out in the passenger seat of the car. Shadow then tried to come up with a way to tell his older brother why Rouge was with him and passed out too.

"Older Brother, she's come to pick you up." he said then started to wake Rouge up.

"Rouge."

"Rouge."

"Rouge!" she then woke up and cleaned her mouth from drooling and sat up straight and smiled.

"Meet my Older Brother, Sonic." Said Shadow.

"Hello. Nice to meet you in person." Rouge said to Sonic as she shook his hand a little roughly causing him to almost fall.

"Nice to meet you too. Are you alright?" he asked her seeing she was a little drunk.

"Me, yeah! It was my best friend's birthday party so I drank a little too much. But You don't have any problem with drinking?" she said to him with wide smile on her face.

"Drinking? No, I love drinking." Said Sonic.

"Great." Said Rouge putting both her thumbs up at him.

"Shadow, shall I?" asked Sonic to his brother.

"What?" asked Shadow a little confused.

"Drive." He said wanting to sit next Rouge. Shadow caught on and let him drive while he sat in the back seat.

"Yes. You can drive." Said Shadow.

During the ride, it was completely quiet. Sonic and Rouge made some quick glances at each other. Rouge, still drunk, decided to start up a conversation.

"So how are you feeling?" she asked in a loud tone.

"What do you mean?" he asked looking at her then back at the road.

"Meaning, in 'Swades' when Shahrukh Khan comes to India...he starts hearing music in his ears. The cows on the road. Indian population, colors all around. He starts loving all this. Are you feeling the same?" she asked him still in a loud tone. Shadow kept looking at Rouge and his brother and started to think.

 _With her being drunk, my older brother will never fall for her._

"Not really." Said Sonic.

"No? Then why do they show it like that in films?" asked Rouge then turned to Shadow and started hitting him. "Shadow, why do you make such films?"

Rouge kept yelling at Shadow till they got to the front of the Guest House. Rouge then stopped hitting Shadow and stood up on the front bumper of the car. "Hey, Shadow. I'll show you what films are...what dialogues are and what acting is. C'mon Shadow. Call action." She said snapping her fingers at him.

Shadow didn't say anything and neither did Sonic. They were shocked by what Rouge was doing and since she's drunk, they couldn't do anything about it.

"Action?!" she yelled at him waiting for him to say it un till Sonic spoke for him.

"Just say action. Action!" Sonic said to her with a smile.

Rouge smiled back at him and said, "Thank you." She then took a quick pause to think of something until...

"Suicide!"

Shadow immediately looked around to make sure no one could hear her and Sonic kept telling her to quiet down cause both of the families were asleep. But it was no use.

"Suicide! People. You see this Basanti." Rouge said pointing at Sonic.

"Basanti?" Asked Sonic pointing to himself.

"I was about to get married to her. But this old hag of an aunt sitting behind messed it up for me." She said hitting Shadow again.

"Old hag aunt?" asked Shadow pointing to himself.

"Now it's impossible for me to stay alive. People. I bid my final adieu. Goodbye! Goodbye!" Rouge said as she jumped off the car and landed on the floor. Then went to Sonic and Shadow still in the car and her finger to her lips.

"Shhhhh. Everyone is asleep." She said covering her mouth and smiling and Sonic and Shadow did the same to her.

"Goodnite. Shadow, Sonic. Sonic, Shadow. Goodnight." She said then walked into the house. The two brothers both waved back at her and took a deep breath.

"Old aunty?" Sonic asked and turned to Shadow sitting in the back seat.

"Umm Older Bro...she's nothing like that." Said Shadow wondering what Sonic was thinking after what just happened.

"However she is...she's good. I like her. Well done." Said Sonic to his younger brother and got out of the car and walked in the house leaving Shadow to his thoughts.

Shadow took a deep breath and rested his head in his hand.

 _Thank god he likes her. I wasn't expecting their first meeting to be like this. At least Older Brother will be happy with her._

* * *

"Oh bad omen, may you be shamed. From the left, right and centre."

"Enough granny, you've shamed the omen completely!"

The next morning, Sonic's grandmother did a religious ceremony for him to take away the bad omen. Once the ceremony was over, he looked up to see his dad staring at him with a serious face and his arms crossed. Aleena saw this and went to him.

"Go on and meet him, son." She said to him. Sonic looked at her and said, "Okay mom."

Sonic then took a deep breath and walked to his father.

"Good morning, dad." He said to his father.

"Has the bad spell been cast off?" asked Julian.

"Yes." said Sonic nervously.

"You've finally had enough of London girls?"

"Yes, yes, yes dad."

"You'll marry for sure or-" Julian was then interrupted when Jason called for him.

"Mr. Colonel, sir!"

"Oh, Mr. Bat!" said Julian then turned to his son, "We will discuss this later." Then took Sonic with him to meet Rouge's dad.

"You've completely forgotten us after your son came." Said Jason jokingly to Sonic.

"How are you, sir?" said Sonic shaking Jason's hand.

"I'm good. Now tell me, how are you feeling?" asked Jason.

"I am feeling a bit weird...everything's happened so quickly, I didn't even realize. I still can't believe it." said Sonic.

"You should thank Shadow. He's done everything." Said Chase.

"I will Chase, I will." Said Sonic.

Just then, Rouge came up to the group.

"Hello dear, have you met Sonic?" asked Jason to his daughter.

"Yes. We had a short meeting last night." Said Sonic putting his index finger and thumb almost close together.

"A short meeting at night! Oooohhh." Said Chase teasing his sister.

"Chase, that's enough." Said Rouge smiling at him then turned to her father.

"Dad, we have to go and collect those wedding cards." Said Rouge.

"Oh yes. Colonel, don't we have a lot of work to do?" asked Jason.

"Definitely. Yes. C'mon. Let's leave." Said Julian as they both left along with Chase. Leaving Sonic and Rouge alone.

They were quiet for a while until Rouge spoke up.

"Will you come with us?" asked Rouge.

"Certainly." He said.

"Shadow!" she called out to him making Sonic turn his head.

 _I don't want Shadow to come with us. This will be my chance to spend time with Rouge and get to know her more._

Just then Shadow came up to them. And Sonic stood behind Rouge so that Shadow could see him but Rouge couldn't.

"What's up?" asked Shadow.

"We need to go Downtown...to collect that wedding card?" she said.

As she was talking, Sonic was motioning Shadow not to come with us. He notice what Sonic was doing and decided to listen to him.

"Why don't you do one thing? You go with Sonic. I have some work to do here." He said to her. Yet deep inside Shadow wanted to come with her.

Rouge didn't like what Shadow was saying. "Shadow, just come." She even motioned him to come. Shadow could see in her eyes that she wanted him to come with her.

"Come with us." Said Sonic yet waved his hands in the air to tell Shadow not to come.

"No, its okay. I have some urgent work to do here for the wedding." Said Shadow. Rouge was disappointed by what he said and wanted Shadow to come. She looked sad and her ears dropped and said, "okay."

After that talk they both parted and went their separate ways. As they walked, Shadow turned his head to see Rouge walking with Sonic and he had a sad look on his face. He then turned his head back. As soon as he did that, Rouge turned her head to look back at Shadow walking away from her. She turned her head back and also had a sad look on her face but made sure that Sonic didn't see it.

Throughout the day, Shadow couldn't help but couldn't stop thinking about Rouge. Her beauty. Her personality. Her attitude. Everything about her. He missed her. He couldn't it out of his mind. He would see her everywhere and dream about them both being together. He felt lost without her. Silver and Espio saw the changes in Shadow's attitude and started to worry. They knew something was up.

Meanwhile, Rouge And Sonic went to the card shop to pick up the wedding cards. Charmy greeted them immediately.

"Hello, Rouge welcome back!" he said to her smiling. "Here is your wedding card." He said as he showed Rouge and Sonic the card. They were both pleased.

"Do you like it?" asked Rouge looking at Sonic.

"Ya, its nice." He replied back.

"Shadow designed it himself. Here's the designed." Said Charmy holding up the rough draft the design made by Shadow.

Rouge took it from him and looked at it and smiled. She imagined herself in the Taj Mahal as the queen and having Shadow as her king by her side.

Throughout the day, Rouge spent the rest of her day with Sonic. Sonic was talking about himself as well as Rouge was talking about herself and they were getting to know each other better. Yet, Rouge couldn't help herself but think about a certain hedgehog that was with her for the past few days now. Shadow was in her mind all day. Just like how Shadow was thinking about Rouge, she kept thinking about him. She would see Shadow everywhere. She couldn't understand why she was seeing him everywhere she went. She was spending the day with Sonic. Her fiancé, her husband-to-be, and the man she will spend her whole life with. And she wasn't feeling anything toward him.

Sonic never noticed her daydreaming so continued to talk. He took her out places, bought her some stuff and took her out to eat. Rouge was trying to enjoy herself but it was hard.

 _Sonic is a nice guy and all, but Shadow is more fun. Wait! Why am I acting this way towards Shadow? I'm getting married to Sonic. I should be excited but I'm not. Ugh! I am so confused! I wonder how Shadow's day is going._

They finally made it home and Rouge quickly got out and told Sonic that she will see him at dinner and then went straight in the house. Sonic just stood there, put his hands on his hips and watched her go inside.

Rouge rushed around the house looking for Shadow. She finally spotted him on the terrace sitting with Silver who was drinking beer.

* * *

 **(With Shadow)**

* * *

Shadow and Silver were both sitting on the terrace talking and resting after a long day. Shadow had a glass of tea while Silver was drinking beer.

"Cheers." They both said and put there glasses together.

"You know, beer is the only thing in the world...which makes your weariness disappear in a split second. You should drink some." Said Silver as he took another sip of beer. He looked at Shadow who had a sad look on his face and had his head down. He looked like he was in deep thought.

"What's wrong? You've had his long face all day." He said giving him a light punch on the arm to get his attention. Shadow didn't look at him he just simply answered, "Nothing."

"Say it." said Silver knowing that something was bugging him.

"I don't know. I am just feeling lost." Said Shadow.

"Oh c'mon, it's your brother's wedding not your sister's...Let me tell you a joke. This one time a-" Silver was then interrupted by a voice.

"Shadow."

Silver and Shadow both looked in the direction where the voice came from. It was Rouge.

"I need to talk to you, in private." She said staring right at Shadow.

Shadow was wondering what was wrong with her. She had a worried look on her face. Did Sonic reject her all of the sudden?

Shadow looked at Silver and he left leaving the two alone to talk. Once Silver left, Rouge came closer to Shadow and he stood up fast.

"Something's wrong, Shadow." Said Rouge.

"What happened?" said Shadow with concern.

"I don't know, I just can't understand it. But there is something wrong. I spent the whole day with Sonic. He is the man I am getting married to. I should've been excited. The whole day I was missing something. I don't now but it's weird." She then looked at him straight in the eyes, calmed down a bit and asked him, "How was your day?"

Shadow put on a fake smile and looked at her. "It was great."

"Really?" she didn't want to believe him when he said that.

"Yes, really. Rouge you're over-reacting and that's why you are confused. My brother will...will keep you very happy." Shadow said to her with a small smile.

"Promise?"

"I promise." Said Shadow. Rouge then wrapped her arms around him and gave him a tight hug. "I hope you're right." She said. Knowing that she was scared and nervous, he hugged her back. He closed his eyes tight to fight back some tears that were forming in his eyes as he was holding her.

The next day was the engagement party. Everyone was getting ready and decorations were being put up. During this time, Shadow and Rouge kept glancing at each other in sadness. They would look at each other when they were near one another.

At the party, Sonic put the engagement ring on Rouge as she did the same to Sonic. Everyone was happy and clapping their hands together now that Sonic and Rouge have announced the engagement. Shadow was still in his sad stated but tried to smile as best as he could so that no one would noticed. Except for Silver.

Silver also noticed that Shadow and Rouge kept looking at each other constantly. He saw the way they glanced at each other. The looks on their faces, the way they were acting, he knew something was up.

As the celebration went on, Shadow and Rouge kept looking at each other and then he couldn't take it anymore. So without anyone noticing he left the party and went to the pool side to think. Silver and Rouge both saw him leave. Silver looked at Rouge, she was still dancing with Sonic. She took a quick glance at Silver as he gave her a look that he's going to talk to Shadow and he left.

At the pool side, Shadow was standing by himself in front of the pool with his arms crossed. He looked up from the ground and saw a big sign that read 'Rouge Weds Sonic' all in yellow flowers and white lights. He couldn't stand to see it so he looked back down. He suddenly heard a familiar voice next to him.

"You love her, don't you?" Shadow turned his head and saw who the voice belonged to. It was Silver. Know that it was true, Shadow didn't want to admit it.

"Have you gone mad? Just shut up." Said Shadow hopping Silver would forget about it. But he didn't.

"Hey Mr. Director, listen. Drop it. I've been your friend since childhood. In seventh grade, when you asked a girl out for the first time...lt was me who got you that huge card that read...'I miss you too.'"

Shadow then went silent and calmed down. He then went to Silver quickly and gave him a hug showing Silver that he was right. Shadow does love Rouge. Silver patted Shadow on the back.

"You're a kid." Said Silver making them both chuckle a little.

"What's with the sudden burst of love for your friend?"

The two boys turned their heads and saw Rouge standing there in a red dress with gold lining that shines in the light.

Silver let go of Shadow and looked at him and Rouge. "I think today you both should speak in private." With that he walked away leaving them alone. Rouge then walked closer to Shadow.

"What's wrong, Shadow?" she asked him.

 _I might as well tell her the truth now before its too late._

"Rouge, I'm very confused." He then took a deep breath and confessed.  
"Rouge. Rouge, I've been having this weird feeling since yesterday. I'm thinking about you all the time. That day when you were with my older brother…..I missed you. I missed you a lot. I know it sounds weird. But it's happened for the first time to me…..Complicated. Everything is getting complicated. I guess what I'm trying to say is... is... is that…."

"Tell me, Shadow." Said Rouge in a low voice.

Shadow hesitated, but couldn't hold it in any longer it was not time to let it out.

"I love you, Rouge."

* * *

 _ **Uh Oh! What will happen next?**_

 _ **Sorry again for the long wait.**_

 _ **~shadowxrougeforever14~**_


	7. Chapter 7: The Escape!

**_OMG I am sooooo sorry for the long wait! I have been working a lot lately and I just moved as well! Again I am really sorry but here is the next chapter._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

 _"_ _I love you, Rouge."_

Rouge felt herself smiling and what Shadow just said to her. She didn't know what to think, do, or say to him. All she could do was just smile at him, which caused Shadow to smile back.

Shadow was relieved that Rouge wasn't mad at him, until…..

 ** _SLAP!_**

"Damn it, Shadow! When I told you yesterday that I was missing something….you couldn't understand that I was missing you!" Rouge was in rage and mad at Shadow for not realizing that she was in love with him.

Shadow just held on to his cheek where Rouge slapped him and it stung a bit.

"How is this my fault? I didn't think of falling in love…it just happened." He replied back still touching his cheek.

"Stupid, see this!" Rouge put up her left hand holding up her ring finger, showing Shadow her engagement ring. "What are we going to do about this?" she yelled.

"I don't know! I just wanted to tell you that I love you…what to do about it. I have no idea-"

"Shut up, Shadow just shut up! You are confused. I was confused. Okay let me think."

"Yeah think." Said Shadow still holding his cheek and watching Rouge pace back and forth. She then figured out what to do. Rouge stood in front of Shadow, who was still holding on to his face.

"There's only one way out. We'll have to run away. Today itself. Before anyone suspects us." She said in a serious tone.

"Run away?"

"Yes."

"Have you gone mad? This isn't a film where you can just run away. And what will people say? That 'Shadow ran away with his soon to be sister-in-law'." Said Shadow as he was yelling at her.

"Shadow, so you will spend all your life knowing...that you love your sister-in-law?" replied Rouge.

"But Rouge, we can't do that." Argued Shadow. Rouge was getting very annoyed by his actions and didn't want to listen to him.

"Whatever you needed to do you're done with it. From now on I'll do everything. Alright? We're going to run away. That's final!" said Rouge very firmly and clearly to him. Shadow was trying to stop Rouge but failed to.

"Rouge-" he was then cut off when Rouge put her hand over his mouth to keep him from talking.

"Tonight at 12…. You have spilled everything!" said Rouge and then walked away without saying another word.

Shadow tried to stop her so he can reason with her but it was too late cause she was already gone. Shadow starting throwing a tantrum and was ready to scream off the top of his lungs. But he cooled off by taking a deep breath and sighed.

 _Look what you've done. You had to fall in love with your own brother's bride._ He thought to himself but then his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his brother calling his name looking for him.

"Shadow!"

"Coming Older Brother!"

* * *

(In Rouge's room)

Rouge was packing her bags really fast. Once she got everything she checked the time. _Its 12:00am. I better go get Shadow._

She opened her door and peeked her head out to make sure no one was there. When the coast was clear, her ran straight to Shadow's room. On the way there, she saw a guard asleep on a chair. She saw that he had a gun and took it without waking him up.

 **Shadow's POV**

I was getting ready for bed until I heard a knock at my door. Who could it be at this hour? I opened the door and was surprised by a gun at my face.

"Oh Shit!" I was about to fight until I saw the one girl who is crazy enough to do this. Rouge. She was aiming it at me and closed the door behind her and pushed me against the wall. I grabbed the gun and tried to get it out of her grasp.

"Rouge, what are you doing? Where did you get the gun?" I asked her in a lower whisper so no one would wake up.

"I stole it from the guard." She said still pushing me against the wall.

"Why?"

"Because if you don't run away with me, I'll shoot you."

I was a little taken back by what she said then I realized that she wouldn't shoot me, she's just trying to scare me into running away with her. But I won't allow her to get me that easy.

"Rouge! The gun will go off!"

"We are running away."

"I'm not running away."

"You have to."

"I won't"

"You have to!"

I let go of her and moved away from the wall. "Rouge, shoot me if you have to, but I'm not going anywhere."

I walked towards the bed and started throwing the extra pillows on the floor in frustration.

"She makes me fall off the scooter, she slaps me, threatens me with a gun. Is this a girl or a Bandit Queen? I can't take any more of this. Can't believe what I've gotten myself into." I mutter to myself. During my frustration, little did I know that Rouge was putting something in my glass of milk I had on my side table next to my bed. I was still throwing pillows then I finally laid down until I felt something touch my butt.

"What?" I said turning my face to her still holding the gun. Her face softened a bit then she spoke.

"Okay, we won't run. Sorry. Now don't get upset. Goodnight. Sleep well." She said to me smiling then started walking towards the door. Her behavior was very odd but I didn't let it bother me. I just wanted some sleep is all. As she was leaving, I spoke to her.

"Return that gun." And then went to drink my glass of warm milk.

I was finishing my milk until Rouge spoke up.

"Shadow?" I turn to look at her smiling with a layer of milk on my upper lip. "You're such a wuss." I frowned at her then she left. Suddenly I started to feel very sleepy. My eyes became very heavy and started to close. In no time at all, I was in deep sleep.

* * *

 **Rouge's POV**

I knew those sleeping pills would knock him out. Now is my chance to get him and get out of here.

I walked slowly back into Shadow's room making sure hes asleep and he was. I quickly went over to him and wrapped a blanket around his body and put a mask on him that show his eyes. As I was putting the mask on him, I looked at his face and smiled at his features. He indeed was a sight and very handsome at that. I put the mask on him and picked him up and put him on a wheel chair that was my grandmothers. I made sure no one was in sight and quickly got out of the house. One of my cousins saw me but thought it was my grandmother roaming around at night and said go to sleep then walked away.

I managed to escape the house with Shadow still asleep in the chair, and found a rickshaw and the driver was asleep at the wheel. Really?

"Oh Heck! Excuse me. Wake up quickly!" I shook the driver and the rickshaw to wake him up.

"What happened, madam?" he asked me as he picked up Shadow and put him in the vehicle.

"He's really unwell. We need to go to the hospital. Please hurry." I lied. I didn't want anyone to know about us running away. So I kept it to myself.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked.

"Just drop us at the highway. I'll manage from there. Please hurry." With that we left.

* * *

"Shadow! Wake up please!"

During the whole trip, Shadow wasn't waking up and it worried me. Thinking I may have over dosed him with the sleeping pills, which turned out to be 'Resting Pills'.

It was around 9am and im pretty sure people at home were already wondering where we are. But I didn't bother me much cause I was with Shadow and that's all I want. But he still wouldn't wake up. We were on the side near the highway and I put Shadow down on the floor next to me. I started to cry because I have givin up thinking that he might be dead. I cant live my life without him. I love him so much. I put my knees to my chest and buried my head in them, crying my eyes out.

 **Normal POV**

While Rouge was still crying, Shadow finally woke up and noticed how bright it was. He realized he wasn't in his room. He was outside, on the dirt, wrapped in a blanket, and that he is wearing a mask. He managed to get up on his feet and take the blanket off of him. Then he heard crying and saw Rouge curled up on the floor crying. He then started to speak.

"Where are we? What's going on?" he said. Rouge shot her head up to see that her lover was alive. But still continued to cry.

"On the highway."

"You idiot! Don't you remember? We've run away!" she yelled at him.

"Run away? When did we run away?" then he realized what she meant. Rouge pretty much kidnapped him to run away with him. "Shit! Oh shit! Rouge! Rouge, what have you done! What's wrong with you! Shit! Shit!" Shadow yelled throwing the mask down and kicking the dirt in frustration. Rouge then got up and went to him.

"What other option did we have?! I love you." She confessed still crying.

"Why are you crying?" he asked.

"I was scared that you died off an overdose." Rouge said still crying.

"Rouge, please try and understand. We can't run away." Shadow said trying to put some sense into her.

"But why?!" she yelled falling back on the floor.

"Because I'm not Aamir Khan...and you're not Juhi Chawla from Qayamat se Qayamat Tak. (it's a really good indian movie if you ever want to see it) What were you thinking? We'd climb a mountain and make a house there? And I'll work in a factory and you'll bring lunch for me tied in a cloth?" he yelled out to her.

"Shut up, Shadow!"

Shadow then took a deep breath and kneeled down in front of the white bat. Her head was lowered as she softly cried. Shadow then held on to her shoulders and started to speak.

"Rouge...I love you. But please try and understand. We're middle class people, we've grown up with middle class values. No matter how progressive we become...some things will never change in this country. I can't live my entire life away from my parents and brother. And I'll become a joke for the whole society, right? A brother ran away with his brother's to be bride! And just think about your family. Will you be able to live away from your dad, mom and Chase? And the shame that you'll bring to their name. What about that?" Rouge then quickly got up and starting yelling at him again.

"So what should I do? Fine, I'll marry your brother! Okay! Let's not complicate anything!" she then walked a few feet away from him and sat on a rock with her head down. Shadow's heart skipped a beat when Rouge mentioned that she will marry Sonic. And there was no way Shadow would let them get married. He loves her too much.

Shadow walked over to Rouge and bent down to her level and put his hand on her cheek, but she pushed it way. He then put both his hands on her cheeks to get her attention. Rouge tried to push way his hands but he kept them there.

"Hey listen. Listen. We are in love, right? You are going to get married to me. But Rouge, the situation is very complicated. You are my brother's fiancé. How are we going to solve this problem? I'll have to rack my brains. Rack something you have." She looked at him and smiled. Shadow smiled back and kissed her forehead then got up and looked around. "How do we go back home?" they had to think of some way to get home without anyone thinking that they ran off at night. Rouge then thought of something.

"I've got an idea." Shadow then looked at her thinking what she had in mind cause it might be another runaway show.

Rouge took Shadow to a nearby store and got him some clothes so the he was not in his night clothes. When they exited, Shadow was wearing a yellow shirt Rouge bought for him with the words 'Women are from Venus' printed in black on the front. He looked at it strangely then looked at Rouge. All she did was smiled as she carried a bunch of shopping bags with her. "You look great. C'mon."

* * *

When Shadow and Rouge got back, they saw that the wedding décor is gone and everything has been taken down.

"What happened? Why are you pulling down everything?" asked Shadow.

"The wedding got cancelled, Sir." Said one of the helpers.

"Cancelled? Who said so?" asked Rouge.

"Your father. Who else?" he said then walked away. Shadow and Rouge looked at each other in fear hoping no one figured them out.

"Damn." Was all Rouge could say. They both then quickly went inside to see the family. Once they were in, they saw their parents talking to another then looked at them. Shadow was more focused on his older brother who was talking to Silver, Espio, and Chase. Chase then saw Rouge with Shadow.

"Hey, Dimple's here." He pointed out. Sonic then turned around and saw Shadow with Rouge behind him. Sonic had a straight yet angry face on. He then started walking up to him. Shadow felt fear throughout his whole body. Rouge felt it too. Sonic then came face to face with his younger brother then started to speak.

"Where's your phone? I've been calling you since this morning." He said in a serious tone.

"I forgot to take it in all that hurry." He said trying to cover up for him and Rouge.

"Come outside. I want to speak to you in private." Said Sonic then they both left.

* * *

 _ **Oh dear! does Sonic know? Find out in the next Chapter!**_

 _ **~shadowxrougeforever14~**_


	8. Chapter 8: The Plan Part 1

_**Hurray for a new chapter!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

Sonic walked out of the room with Shadow following behind him. Sonic was rubbing his head in frustration. Shadow suddenly feared the worst. _Oh no! He knows about me and Rouge. We are so dead!_ Shadow thought to himself.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Sonic once they were out of the room.

"Older brother, everything happened so fast. I just didn't get the time." Replied Shadow.

"Fast!? Do you know what drama happened in there because of you?" said Sonic point to the scene in the room.

"Sorry." Said Shadow looking down feeling ashamed.

"Sorry my ass! He's been crying away since this morning." Said Sonic in an annoyed tone while shaking his head. That's what caught Shadow off guard.

"Crying?" he asked. _What is he talking about?_ He looked at his older brother strangely.

"I'm talking about Chase! Chase told you that he wanted Rouge's wedding to take place in Agra where you can see the beautiful Taj Mahal… Did or did he not tell you this?" asked Sonic looking at his younger brother. _Thank god he didn't find out about me and Rouge!_

"I forgot" Shadow replied quickly.

"You forgot! How can you forget such a romantic, sweet, cute thought? How could you, should of told me at least." Explained Sonic.

Shadow then rubbed the back of his head. Secretly relieved that Sonic didn't find out about him and Rouge.

"Now what?" he asked.

"What do you mean 'Now what?' Now the wedding will happen in Agra." Sonic said proudly.

Suddenly a short yellow fox came to Sonic's view wearing sunglasses and holding a phone to his face.

"Sonic, do you want to go to Agra or not?" he asked.

"Almost. We will leave in about 15 minutes" replied Sonic. The yellow Fox just nodded his head to agree with him and then went back to talking on his phone. The yellow fox's name was Tails. He is the event planner for the wedding as well as friends with the two brothers. Sonic saw Tails going on the phone non stop and asked if everything was okay.

"Is everything under control?" asked Sonic.

"Of course Sonic, I'm a Complan boy." Said Tails with a smile. "Everything is good." He then left while talking on the phone.

Sonic smiled then turn to his brother, motioning him to get ready for the trip. Shadow replied by nodding and went to his room with Silver and Espio following.

* * *

Up in Shadow's room, Shadow was packing up his stuff for the trip fast while his friends were talking to him. He found out that Espio had figured out about his love for Rouge. "Give me a break. You told him too?!" Shadow yelled at Silver.

"What did I tell him? He already knew." Said Silver with a small smile on his face.

"It's written all over your face that you love her. Got it?" argued Espio.

His friends knew him more then anyone else. They could tell if something was wrong. Shadow then stood up and crossed his arms then looked down at his suite case, which was full of clothes. His friends were behind him looking at him worryingly hoping they could help.

"What will you do now?" asked Silver.

"We will have to think of something." Said Shadow as they all started to think of a way to get him and Rouge together. Just then Shadow thought of an idea and asked his friends,

"How much beer do you have with you?"

* * *

"Please get down!"

On the bus ride to Agra, the family members were trying to stand up and take pictures as well as talking to others on the bus. Tails was trying his best to keep everyone seated but was failing to. He was wearing dark blue jeans with a beige button up shirt and brown shoes and sunglasses. He finally saw that they were at their destination and made an announcement.

"Alright please calm down, the bus will halt here for about an hour. You get everything here, from cold drinks to Complan." He said as he got out and started counting the members as they came one by one.

"Yes ma'am. Yes ma'am. Yes sir. Fantastic." He said to each member. Then came Sonic as he stretch his arms out to the clear blue sunny sky. He was wearing blue jeans, a white shirt with a red flannel and brown shoes. He then took a deep breath and put his arms down then turned to Tails.

"Hey Tails, where is the bathroom?" he asked his two-tailed friend.

"Right Gents. Left Ladies. Feel relaxed." Replied Tails then smile after Sonic thanked him then left. Tails too was also part of Shadow's plan to get him and Rouge together.

Once everyone was out of the bus, he joined Shadow and the gang on the terrace. He told them where Sonic was and now it was up to Silver and Espio to bring him up there with them. They went to the restroom and saw Sonic singing to himself as he went. Then Silver and Espio came on either side of Sonic.

"Let's have a showdown! I'll cut yours." Said Silver

"Yeah? Show me! Mines bigger!" Said Espio

"Come on. Bring it on!" Replied Silver.

"Hey easy guys! Your spilling it all over the place!" yelled Sonic as he went back to doing his business. Espio and Silver looked at each other and nodded. Espio then started talking to Sonic.

"What's wrong Sonic. We're really bored."

"Yeah. It's supposed to feel like a wedding, not like a drought." Said Silver.

"What do you guys want?" asked Sonic.

"Let's have a couple of beers. That will cool us down." Said Silver.

Sonic turned and stared at him with wide eyes.

"No way! We are with the family. It won't look right."

"C'mon. Let's have some of that!" Replied Silver with a pleaded look on his face. Sonic looked at him confused.

"That?" he asked.

"Bro your in Uttar Pradesh(UP), but if you haven't tasted the bhang here, then you haven't experienced the real U.P." Said Silver.

"Bhang!?" asked Sonic in surprise. He then zipped up his pants and washed his hands as Espio and Silver did the same thing.

Bhang is a mild preparation of marijuana made from young plant leaves and stems of the Indian hemp plant, _Cannabis sativa,_ drunk with milk or water as a fermented brew or smoke for its hallucinogenic effects.

"It's on the terrace and licensed." Said Espio then they turned around to look at the terrace and saw Shadow and Tails up there with glasses of Bhang ready for him of course.

Up on the terrace, Sonic was drinking away. Shadow was smiling at the sight of his older brother getting drunk. His plan was working perfectly.

"How can you come to U.P. and not taste the Bhang? It's a shame." Said Sonic laughing away. Just then Rouge came up eating some ice cream in a cup.

"Hey what's going on?" she asked. They all turned to look at her.

"Nothing much"

"The elder brother here is having a little Bhang." Replied Silver which made Rouge's eyes light up.

"Bhang!" she yelled as she ran to the other end of the table and sat down and grabbed a glass full of Bhang. "I want to have some too."

She was about to drink it until Shadow stopped her from doing so.

"Rouge, you can't have Bhang." He said with a knowing look that gave Rouge a hint of what the guys were trying to do. Her face then showed sadness, "Oh I see. Okay." She then looked at Sonic who was smiling back at her. She noticed that he was drunk and decided to try something. She looked at him and smiled then held up the glass to him.

"Then you can have my share too." Sonic then took the glass from her.

"Your share. My share." Sonic said in his drunken state.

"Wonderful, Bro. Wonderful" said Silver.

"I'll have your share too." Said Sonic as he started to drink the Bhang.

"Wow. Now that's something." The guys said cheering him on to continue drinking. Sonic then, while drinking, took a few glances at Rouge to see her smiling at him. Once he finished the glass, he wiped his mouth and looked at Rouge holding another glass.

"You'll have one more?" she asked.

"Give me."

Rouge then started to give him more and more Bhang. And at the same time giving him her sweet smile so he wouldn't refuse to drink more. He gulped down his last glass and slammed it on the table.

"Five" said Tails holding up five fingers. "He's the Bhang Boy."

Sonic then stood up trying to keep his balance considering his state. Shadow, Silver, Espio, Tails, and Rouge all stood up as well. Rouge was smiling at Sonic as if she was a sweet innocent little girl. Shadow saw that his brother was starring at Rouge trying to stay focused. Sonic was trying to keep his eyes on Rouge, but he saw a billboard of an actress behind her. His head started spinning in circles between the two girls. He then shouted..

"Madhubala!"

* * *

It was late at night and the families had retuned back to the Guest House, Shadow, Sonic, Espio, and Silver were on the terrace dancing away. All –besides Shadow- were drunk, but not as much as Sonic was. Sonic was holding a bottle of beer while dancing around and singing. He then fell on the chair along with Silver and Espio. Shadow was there watching his brother get drunk and enjoying himself. Once Sonic sat down he motioned his friends to start the next part of the plan. Espio sat across from Sonic a little far so the he wouldn't see anything he was doing. Silver and Shadow sat next to Sonic and started talking to him.

"Hey Older Bro. Tell me are you ready for the wedding?" asked Shadow. Sonic took a sip of his beer and answered,

"Ready. Of course I'm ready. I'm Eveready…. Rouge, what a girl she is! I'm besotted, completely bowled over by her attitude!"

"So you're finally over Amy?"

"Amy? Amy who? I don't know any Amy. I only know...Rouge." Sonic said with a smile on his face.

"C'mon, Sonic. I'm sure you miss her sometimes?" said Shadow.

Sonic then frowned a bit and took a deep breath. He looked up to the sky and started realizing that he did miss that beautiful pink hedgehog.

"Ohhhhh Amy... Amy... Amy...I miss her a lot even now….. We were in a relationship for 5 whole years! Somewhere deep down I still have feelings for her."

"Damn Sonic. That's really deep." Said Silver half drunk.

"Don't ask, Silver. We were this close to getting married. We'd even found a school in London for our future kids, last valentine. You know what, I really think we were made for each other. I truly loved her. Sorry, I get a little too emotional when I drink." Said Sonic as he wiped tears from his face.

"Older Bro, Do you still love her?" asked Shadow.

"No way! Everything's over now."

"So even Amy must have gotten over you then. Right?" Shadow was literally trying to get a lot of information out of Sonic. Fortunately, Sonic never noticed this and continued talking.

"Gotten over? She still loves me. Ever since I broke up with her...she's called and texted every single day. 'I love you, I miss you, come back to me baby.' Look I just received a text from her." he handed Shadow his phone, "See her text."

Shadow looked at the text and saw the message and smiled. He knew what to do next for his plan. He looked back at Sonic who passed out. At least he won't remember everything he told Shadow and his friends. And they won't forget. Because thanks to Espio, everything was recorded on his phone.

* * *

The next morning, the whole family were outside doing their daily exercises. Shadow was jogging down the stairs to the sidewalk. He waited for Espio, Silver, and Rouge. It was now time to put the next part of his plan into motion. He first sees Espio and Silver running up to him. Silver went straight to hug Shadow.

"Shadow!" Shadow immediately turned his head away once he smelled Silver's breath.

"The least you can do is have a bath. I can still smell the beer." Shadow pointed out. Sliver then smelled himself and had to agree with his best friend. "Yeah, it is pretty bad." Shadow just rolled his eyes.

"Have you seen Rouge around?" he asked him. Silver shook his head then looked behind Shadow and saw Rouge running towards them.

"Oh shit." Said Silver pointing at her. Shadow and Espio turned to look and saw Rouge running with…. _her brother_? "Oh shit." Shadow said with wide eyes.

"Hello Chase. Good morning. Good morning." Said Shadow with a smile trying to figure out why Chase is here. Until Rouge pretty much answered that question.

"Shadow, Even Chase is with us." She said quietly so the no one could hear her.

"Meaning?" said Shadow with his fake smile acting like he has no clue with what she's talking about.

"Meaning... Rouge doesn't hide anything from me." Chase said happily then started jogging away with Rouge behind him, leaving Shadow, Espio, and Silver standing there with wide eyes and confused looks on their faces. "Come on guys!" Rouge yelled from a distance.

"What the hell is going on?" Asked Espio. The three boys shrugged it off and followed Rouge and Chase.

They ran to an open area away from everyone so that they could discuss the plan. Now that Chase is involved, Shadow was able to re-plan everything and told Rouge, Chase, Espio, and Silver everything. They were sitting on a bench looking towards the view absorbing everything Shadow told them. Shadow was the only one standing up with his arms crossed.

"Are you sure this idea is going to work?" asked Rouge as she didn't look away from the view. Shadow stood next to her and simply nodded his head.

"You've managed to weave a filmy story into real life." Said Silver.

"And if Sonic finds out, we're done for." Said Espio.

"Nothing will happen. Just make sure that no one other than us gets to know about this. Okay, Chase?" Shadow then stood next to him.

"Promise." He said.

"Good. So you are going to make the first move." Shadow said to him. Chase then put on some shades and put his thumbs up.

"Okay!"

* * *

 _ **Things are getting interesting. Anyway sorry for the long wait.**_

 _ **Thank you to those who reviewed and fav my story! Love you guys!**_

 _ **~shadowxrougeforever14~**_


End file.
